No More Pretending
by Annie-marie6
Summary: As misfortune befalls the Narnian Queens in there Elnglish school it brings Susan back to hersef. One thing, through this tragic encounter has been made painfully apparent, they were sent back to England for a reason. No more playing at school children, no more pretending. It is the will of Aslan and the Magnicefient, Gentle, Just and Valiant are back and they will change the worl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; the Narnia world is… regrettably not where I was stolen away from as a young child. Anyway, enjoy and review, remember more reviews more new chapters.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was lost, Susan believed Narnia to be a children's game. Or rather was putting her every effort to believing that, I would often talk to her after archery classes. Then would be the time that she was most likely that she would listen.

"It can't be real," she finally snapped at me on the way back to the storage shed to place back the archery equipment, after staying later than anyone else. The teacher was watching us from quiet a distance away.

"You said can't," I realised, "Not isn't real, can't be real. Why can't it be real Susan?" I hated contractions with a passion, as we had never used them in Narnia. They grated uncomfortably against my teaching from my tutors.

"Because I wouldn't be able to stand it," she choked out finally. I was so caught up in the fact that she was actually speaking that I didn't notice the fact that men were surrounding us. "Being less than I am and never allowed to go home, no I cannot believe in Narnia any longer for I fear it will kill me."

"I understand," I whispered, that was not schoolgirl Susan speaking it was a declaration by Narnia's beloved High Queen Susan the Gentle. Truly understanding that my sister was lost to us whether she believed or not I shuddered in loss and I was going to respect her decisions until they attacked. Three men tore me away from Susan a knife held to my throat.

"Lucy," Susan gasped, as she was backhanded across the face and her blouse ripped open to reveal her bra and creamy white skin. The bow fell from her hand and the teacher seeing what was happening turned and ran to the school. Knowing that slight little Miss Applebee wouldn't have stood a chance against thirteen fully grown men I didn't hold it against her.

"Little tease, were finally going to teach you your place and if you don't please us were going to have to try out your sister," one leered as they all continued to speak filth. I was worried, at age eleven I wouldn't be able to do this alone.

"_Please Susan," _I whispered in Narnian before summoning ever particle and breath of the Valiant Queen that I was, am and will always be, "_The Valiant requests the aid of the Gentle._" It reverberated through her very being and something in her eyes _snapped_.

"_The Gentle gladly answers the Valiant's call_," she said before switching to English, "If you don't leave now, and desist from you course of action then I swear by the Lion that you will fall to death at my hands or my sisters."

They laughed raucously and tried to continue with there assault. Susan had a genial smile on her face as her leg swung up and connected with force into the man stomach, she grasped the bow in her hand and immediately fired an arrow at the unsuspecting captor holding a knife to my throat. It landed in his neck with a dull thunk, a fine mist of blood spraying the air, covering my clothes and the coppery blood smell of battle.

A feral smirk lit my face as I picked up the fallen mans knife and joined my sister in battle. Arrows whistled through the air, as did the switchblade I had attained. There were no debilitating shots, rape is considered to be the most vile a crime in Narnia. Every hit was lethal. The last attacked managed to get behind Susan and sink the flimsy knife into her shoulder, the blade snapping when he tried to remove it.

Rage blinded me, as it burned its way through me I threw the dagger with enough force to have the fairly blunt knife lodge itself in his forehead causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes. There was dead silence as Susan and I held each other's gaze, bloodstained and surrounded by death on the red watered grass. The teachers and two officers of the law not a stones throw away and standing immobile with paralysing shock.

"_Narnia welcomes back it's lost, but much beloved High Queen,"_ I intoned low enough for only Susan to hear, "_Susan the Gentle…. Welcome home, my Queen."_ She would have curtsied low as Narnian tradition dictates for such an occasion but with the people watching she merely answered in kind.

"_I_ _thank you, and I full heartedly once again join the great nation that is Narnia under the concession of our cherished Valiant and most Wild Queen," _she responded delightedly, tears present in her eyes, "_No more pretending." _

I nodded in agreement. We were no longer eleven and thirteen in anything other than age, we were to let ourselves be twenty-eight and thirty respectively, as we should be and carry ourselves once again with the wisdom and grace that we always should have done. The only thing left to do would be to consult our brothers the Magnificent and the Just.

The whole interlude between Susan and I had only taken a few seconds, noting the authorities nervousness Susan dropped the bow and I moved forward to inspect her wound. The blade was jammed in there dreadfully; I would need a second pair of hands to get it out properly without causing further damage.

"I am going to take my sister for medical attention," I informed the group of adults that still hadn't moved or said anything. This seemed to startle them out of that.

"I'm afraid that you both have to come with us," one of the officers said uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. I practically snarled with rage.

"Considering my good officer, that you stood there and watched my sister and I fight for our lives and virtue against rapists," I said coldly spinning Susan around to show them the knife wound and torn shirt, "I will thank you to rid yourself of any delusions that you words have any effect on our course of action. She needs medical attention and I shall not stand here discussing it while my sister bleeds to death."

"Peace sister," Susan said taking my hand to steady my anger, "Let us go." And with that we left the baffled, scared grown ups standing in front of the mess battle scene and walked to our brother's school, which was conveniently located across the road. We walked through the empty halls until we reached their classroom. Edmund had been placed into Peter's class due to his inability to hide his intelligence.

"Lucy," they chorused when they saw me standing at there door covered in so much blood. They sprang up and raced to the front of the door before stopping recognising the look I had about me and just like that all pretence of school children of fourteen and twelve disappeared. Leaving behind only High King Peter and King

"_The Magnificent and the Just are required to give aid to the Valiant…"_ I said extending my hand to behind the doorframe and escorting Susan into the light, "_And the Gentle. No more pretending."_

"Susan," Peter said softly, but to us that one word said everything as he moved forward and placed a kiss on her brow. A blessing from the High King, everything was going to work out fine now.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know and I'll give you a virtual Cookie. There good! Review me and yes I know how needy I sound.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Two chapters in one day, what do you think? You obviously enjoyed chapter 1 if your still here. Contrary wise if your sticking with it in hopes that improves I thank you for your persistence.**

* * *

Edmund's P.O.V

Thoughts whirled through my brain so fast that I could barely concentrate, I needed a strategy and fast, never outside of Narnia had Lucy called on the help of the Magnificent and the Just. Not to mention the fact that I was unaware that Susan had come back to Narnia, she had been calling pretend for the last two months. I could see clearly that they had given up at play-acting, as school children and I would join them in this. I to longed to resume my post as the Just, but first.

"Sister dear, would you be so kind as to explain your injures?" I enquired. The blood seeping from Susan worried me even more that her shirt was torn straight down the middle, what had happened?

"We were attacked by rapists on our school grounds," Lucy said in a light tone of voice. I didn't need to look in the mirror to know what my face would look like in my current wave of fury; I only needed to look at Peter's. Lined etched out of pure wrath lined his face and a hint of madness burned in his eyes.

"Where are they now?" he asked dangerously. Had I not known hat that anger would never be directed at me, that that tone of voice would never be blistering strips off my very soul I would have joined my teacher and classmates in shuddering and inventorying all the places to hide.

"They shall not be harming another lady, nor anybody ever again," Susan said, sounding as sure as the river meets the sea. I smiled in vicious pride. That is my Queen I thought to myself.

"Fear not brother, they were stupid enough to attack us while Susan held a bow," Lucy said in amusing. I chuckled; it was not wonder such a move was there last. "I need another set of hands, a knife blade snapped of and had lodged itself something awful in her shoulder," Lucy explained.

"Then we shall, of course, go with you," Peter said extending his arm out to Susan's uninjured side. She slipped on his arm gratefully, whether for the sense of Narnia normalcy or the physical support it offered I didn't know.

"Wait a minute Pevensie's where do you think that your going," the teacher, Mr Jacobs, finally. I used some of the nearly unknowable hand signals that we had developed back at in Narnia to indicate that I would deal with it.

"Mr Jacobs do you have a sister?" I asked quietly, he nodded reluctantly. "Could you stand there and let her be led away from you if she were in the same state in favour of doing something that you would not be able to take in anyway if it were you in this situation?" I asked him honestly.

"No," he said dejectedly, "But you left of you own accord and I most certainly didn't let you leave. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir," I said as demurely as possible. We left the classroom and conjugated in Peter and I's shared room. The blade in her shoulder had been wedged in there so difficultly that if any of us were any less skilled we would have severed and artery getting it out. Even so she still fainted.

"So, what's our next move?" Lucy asked us expectantly. Thinking that any one of us had come up with a hundred strategies or more and she was right.

"It depends," I said slowly, "It depends on whether or not were waging war,"

"Against whom?" Peter asked, already having a fait idea of what I meant.

"Against anyone who dares label us a child, who would take our right away and cannot see that we ourselves know what is right and good on our own," I said, "We have a very unique skill set, shall we not fight to use it."

"I agree," Susan said passionately, alerting us to the fact that she had awoken. This however was not what I was noticing; I was noticing the way my royal siblings looked at me.

"This isn't our county, and we are no longer Kings and Queens," Peter said dully, loving the idea of being useful again. Of doing something challenging that we loved.

"We don't need to be," Lucy said breathlessly, "We just need the skills we cultivated in that time."

"Exactly," I said, "Think about it, what could Lucy do for London's criminal element, or Susan for high society, Peter what could you do for England military or I for politics?" There was a moment of pensive silence before their mind had fully come to understand my words.

"This could be why He sent us back," there was a longing in Lucy's voice, the same kind of longing that you only hear in the voice of a woman in love and Lucy did love Aslan. And Aslan in turn loved her just as much, I imagined that if either of them wised up to the fact that they would probably both marry.

"It could be," Susan said, "But are we merely justifying our selfish wants by confusing it with Aslan's will?" It was a valid question that stopped my grand design cold, was it truly the right thing to do?

"We wasted a year, I think," Peter said into the strangely echoing silence, "Do really think that Aslan meant us to do nothing, to live a half life and be less than we are?"

"No, I truly believe that this is the right course of action," I said gravely, "And we can't know one way or the other because He is not here to ask,"

"He is always here, always Edmund," Lucy said with full conviction, "I trust in Him till my dying breath, would not do the same or ask me to do any different?" Remorse burned through ever fibre of my being and I immediately felt contrite.

"Of course not," I responded, bringing the knuckles of my sister's left hand up to my mouth to kiss. "I would never ask that of you, the point now being is the matter of unanimity, either way."

I'll never know if because it was Aslan's will or because we wanted it, but that day we changed our lives. Nothing would ever be the same again and despite the long road on our chose path, I was happy to have a purpose again.

"That brings us to the next part, how do we accomplish this?" Susan said quiet seriously, "We presently are school children whom to most are simply not quiet right."

"We use your trial," I said smiling, "You killed thirteen rapists in clear view of adults that didn't do a damn thing to assist you. There will be a court case and we can use that to our advantage. It's a good thing that I checked out a whole bunch of law books."

"No… not research time," Peter groaned, causing us to burst out laughing and scramble for books. We had much to plan and little time to do it in, but I had every faith that we could do this.

"_Aslan help us in this venture," _Lucy whispered quietly. We had an hour at best before the police came for us.

* * *

**Finished, what do you think should I continue? I have plot for once, much, much plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip, zilch, nada, I hope you enjoy and review me.

Susan's P.O.V

By the end of the hour the police were knocking on our door and I feinted sleeping. It wasn't much time to find out everything we needed but it was enough. My injuries dully burned as Peter pretended to wake me. Lucy however was our ace; the entire Tashbaan city revered her. She had brought it to its knees and in return they kept sending people to kidnap her, believing her to be a more a Queen of there's than ours.

We were taken to a police station and not locked in a cell but in a room. Two minutes after they left us alone Lucy made it perfectly clear that we could get out of here anytime we felt like. She could get out of any cell nothing could restrain her. Peter knew from experience, she'd go out the window, eight stories down the tower where her rooms were located, down the side of a cliff, onto the beach and into the forest.

"The door was unlocked," Edmund said cheekily, "I trust that was your doing Lucy." As if it was any other way. The policeman took a double take at the sight of the open door.

"Were you expecting us to be gone?" Peter asked conversationally. The policeman, I assumed was taking us in, staring at us the way he was. It was either that or a display of stupidity. I wonder what her saw, four children cover in dried blood that should be locked away, or four children forced into impossible circumstances.

"We'll you did flee custody," he responded. He wasn't one of the policemen that witnessed the scene and I doubt that the others would want to tell anybody that they just let us walk away.

"I required medical attention, as you officers did nothing to aid us," I said unimpressed, throwing the broken blade onto the table. It landed with a clunk and he looked nervous, sweat began accumulating on his forehead. "That was lodged in my shoulder."

"You would have been in hospital," he retorted, only to revaluate at the sight of my injury. "Reports say that you girls killed thirteen grown men, with a knife and a bow and arrow. That wound would have taken severe medical training to be able to able to fix that up as well as it is," he mused before demanding, "Where did you learn?"

"Those aren't the sort of questions you should be asking," Peter said softly, before he glanced at Edmund. In that second I pitied the man.

"Why didn't you officers assist my sisters? What were thirteen rapists doing in a large group like that? Did they attack anybody else? How did the get inside my sisters school?" Edmund rattle off questions artlessly, "Those are the questions that _I _would be asking and that you should be."

"You still didn't answer the question," he replied. Lucy smirked in her predatory way that signals the use of her own personal brand of diplomacy.

"Why are you cheating on you wife?" she asked delicately, "It really isn't anybody else's biasness, is it."

"I… that is… I'm mean to say," he stuttered pitifully. They must have sent him in to intimidate information out of us, because he was by ordinary standards quiet scary looking to small children.

"I do believe that it is a criminal offence to be interrogating minors with out a parent present," I said absently. The man fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You know think that we could even sue," Peter said. The man vaulted out the open door so fast that he forgot his file. It was only due to twenty years of practice that we didn't explode into laughter. The point is we got the file.

"Manslaughter and murder. They haven't specified what the charges and that gives us something to work with," Edmund said smiling.

"I fail to see how playing the minor card was a good idea," Lucy said, "Now Mum is going to get involved and that is going to make things harder."

"I realise that I should not inform you about the abnormal amount of power that you hold," Peter said slowly, "But never underestimate the power of an emotional female." Something that I knew and used well, ironically so did Lucy. She just didn't realise it.

"Except I think this will be the final nail in the coffin," Edmund said gravely. I didn't understand.

"Edmund, what is it that you know that I do not?" I asked him apprehensively. None of my siblings would meet my eyes.

"She… she rather hates us and maybe now… you also," Lucy said finally, "We weren't her children anymore and it went inwards and festered. Toward us she became bitter and unloving, you did not notice because…"

"Because I forgot," I breathed out, "I am so, so sorry." Guilt flooded my veins, how had I not noticed this? Peter cut me out of my musings before my mind could go anywhere truly awful.

"That isn't important, the important thing is what are we going to do about it?" Peter asked. His tone of voice had once again taken on the sound and countenance of the High King. Which was when it truly sunk in, I never had to be any different than the Gentle Queen that I had chosen previously to forget and repress because formerly I could not be her, me.

"Already taken care of," Edmund responded, pulling four sheets out of his pocket. Emancipation forms, delight spread through me at the legal and wonderfully fore thinking mind of my brother.

"You are truly our saving grace, brother," I said smiling. He inclined his head in acceptance of my compliment. This was about the time when our Mother walked in. Her face was ashen pale, mascara streaks ran down in where tears had fallen and she was shaking.

For a moment nobody spoke, she looked at us with accusing eyes. Searching us for guilt, remorse, sadness, regrets or any sign that we were traumatised by what we had done. She found none and her stance became hostile.

"Murderers," she hissed, "You are no children of mine." The officer that had followed her in started to protest that she didn't really mean it and other useless platitudes.

"Care to make it official?" Edmund asked emotionlessly. She signed away her rights as a parent and made us officially adults in the eyes of the law in less time than it took to blink. Perhaps it was because I was treated differently than my siblings, but I felt a stabbing pain in my chest that did not come from my shoulder wound. I thought she would of hesitated, at least for a moment.

"Thank you Helen, perhaps you should head home," Lucy said conversationally. As if talking to somebody she had met once on the street. "Your presence is no longer required and it would do for you to be walking home in the dark."

And just like that our no longer mother walked out on us. The officer stood uncomfortably at the door for a minute before sitting down.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he said, "I know that can't make it hurt any less but I mean it." Lucy, I had notice had faced away and was drying a tear. Suddenly a scream came from outside. The officer and others raced out, we followed them till we came to a dead body.

"She… she was attacked," a woman sobbed hysterically. I looked down and gasped, it was our former Mother. She had been mauled, by what looked like a wild animal. "It was a gi-giant lion."

Lucy spun around and looked at a man in the shadow of the ally. He had golden hair and a lean muscular body, his eyes glowed golden and I could not help but think I knew him.

"_I know that you said you could be found in this world, but this is ridiculous Aslan_," Lucy said in Narnian, before nestling into his arms, looking at piece for the first time in England.

"_I missed you Dear One and she deserved it,_" he rumbled, one arm wrapped securely around her waist the other tangled in her curly red locks. Aslan is merciful, he gives second chances to those who most feel don't deserve it. He died in the place of my brother Edmund after he betrayed us to the white witch, but Helen Pevensie had committed the ultimate crime in Aslan's eyes. The one, which deserves no mercy… she made Lucy cry.

We moved further into the ally and knelt before him. He told us to arise and a split second later joined us in a group hug.

"_Did she really deserve it… she only made me cry,_" Lucy said soothingly. Both my brother recoiled in shock; they had not noticed that she had been crying.

"_She did much more than that," _he said fiercely, "_I dislike people that attempt to murder my Kings and Queens." _For a moment I didn't understand, then it hit me. While we'd been home my siblings and I had been getting quiet sick.

"She was poisoning us," Edmund breathed in English, coming to the same realisation that I had.

"That's why we had fallen ill with increasing frequency whenever we had come back to that house," Peter finished the thought. Malice crept through me and the only regret that I had over '_that woman's' _death was the fact that I had played no part in it.

"Thank you Darling," Lucy said, using her pet name for the great Lion, now in human skin. He slunk off into the night shortly after that and we were ushered back into the police station and my only thought about our short meeting with Aslan was… how is it that either he or Lucy can be unsure about there feelings for each other?

Third chapter and I've already snuck Aslan into England. What do people thing of the Lucy/Aslan pairing. Each sibling will be paired with a Narnian. Reviews are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not my sandbox I just play in it. Here's the first half of the courtroom scene, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Peters P.O.V

I was absolutely numb, the woman who had given birth to us and raised us for over 10 years (Nine in Lucy's case) had been so serious about killing us that she had faced justice at Aslan's hands. It was soon time for '_us children' _to be sent to bed. They put us in a hotel last night and in five minutes our trial would begin. We slotted into the desk for the accused.

"Do not worry brother, you shall insure our right is heard," I murmured drawing small circles in Edmunds hand. He smiled as if to say, I know, of course I'll get us out of this.

"The accused here stands here before us today…" the judge droned on with boring legal talk before we even started the trial. It was mostly briefing the jury on the situation.

"What is it that you witnessed?" the prosecuting lawyer asked on of the teachers that had witnessed the altercation.

"My two students Lucy and Susan Pevensie had been putting the elder's archery equipment away after class and were attacked by thirteen men," she responded.

"And what did you do?" the prosecutor, Mr James asked her.

"I ran inside to get help and ring the police," she responded, "I saw a knife put to the little girls throat and the other backhanded across the face." I already knew this, but at the reminder at how close my sisters came to falling to harm I seethed with quiet rage.

"And when you came out?" he prodded.

"Susan Pevensie was on the floor with the mans hand up her skirt," she responded, "And then she reached for the strung bow and kicked out at the man. He fell to the floor, she knocked an arrow to the string at lightning speed and shot the man threatening to kill her sister in the head."

"After that they killed the other men? The little girl as well?" Mr James asked, glancing at the jury. The only reason he was against us was the sum of money the families of the deceased men were quiet rich. I think he believed that the girls had done the best they could in the situation. That made me respect him even less.

"Yes, she picked up a knife off the ground and helped her sister… dispose of them," she said breathing deeply, "They didn't look like children, they looked like warriors from the days of knights and sword fights. They looked like it was there God given right to kill these men."

"There you have it, two children murdered thirteen men and since then have showed no remorse for there actions, would you leave them out in public?" he declared. He was good I decided, I would have worried but Edmund, ever the Just King, was better.

"You honour, if I may make an enquiry?" my brother asked solicitously. The judge nodded in agreement he walked forward and looked around the courtroom. "What do you think they should have done?" he asked before turning to the jury, as he strode purposefully around the room, "If they were your daughters, you sisters, or your friends? In that exact situation, what would you have them do?"

"They can't just murder somebody every time that they…" Mr James started.

"Every time that somebody tries to _rape _them?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word rape.

"There is no evidence of that," the persecutor snapped, "There is only evidence that they were attacked.

"I was backhanded across the face, my shirt ripped clean down the middle, felt up and a hand thrust up my skirt," Susan said, her voice velvet covered steel, "While they told me explicitly what they intended to do to me and that should I not please them that my sister could expect the same violation that I was about to receive."

The judge, jury and press gasped, while the prosecutor tried to scramble for a defence to my sisters gentle but frank words. England needs to learn to have more respect for women as a whole.

"Go on," Edmund said, his mind already miles ahead of ours, "Call conjecture, I dare you." The man seemed to deflate at the soft yet deadly honest words.

"Quiet frankly, I think that there are only two frames of mind for this case," Lucy said her bell-like voice rang across the courtroom filling every corner of it. "Either you believe that my sister and I chose the right course of action… or you believe that we should have let those vile excuses for sons of Adams violate our persons in the most heinous way that a person can be violated."

Silence filled the courtroom and I looked at my youngest sister with pride.

"As my sister has so graciously pointed out there are only two frames of mind for within these circumstances," I said loudly, "You and only you are capable of deciding what you truly believe, but what I am worried about was the lack of police help. As they merely stood there and watched as my sister fought for their life and virtue."

"What?" the judge asked, utterly surprised, "This was not in the reports."

"I would imagine that it would not be," Susan responded amused, "One traditionally does tend to cover there shortcomings in such circumstances."

"It's still should be in the reports," he answered; his eyes darting over to the police section were the two officers that Susan and Lucy said were there shifted uncomfortably.

"I admit that witnessing two children fighting like they were Warrior Queens of old was startling," one of them answered honestly. May the Lions blessing be upon him. "They spilled the blood of rapist scum on the grass, in broad daylight in front of witnesses, police none the less like it was there right."

"You still should have written up," the judge said sternly, while I silently commended the man on his deductive skills.

"I thought that they were," the man responded, shooting his partner a dirty look.

"I do not believe that that man should receive punishment for his fellow officers misdeeds, as he was willing to admit his mistake," Edmund said, echoing my thoughts and sounding so very much like he had in Narnia that the rest of the court began nodding along with him.

"I believe that you have a valid point," the judge said curiously, recognising the wisdom in his words. Then again you would have to be a variable fool to miss it. "I will take your advice."

"Then you have chosen a course of action that is both just and wise," I responded, "And I commend you on your ability to accept suggestions where other would usually not." He looked as if he had no words for my pronouncement, for it was made from a King, not a child of fourteen winters.

"This assembly does not have any clear purpose anymore, does it not?" Lucy said wistfully, "There is no clear right and I feel that we could go on to talk about the matter for a great many years and there would still be no clear right or wrong."

"Child, you are to young to know what you're talking about," Mr James snapped. I chuckled and he shot me a dirty look. Lucy however walked up until she stood directly in front of him and looked up with those big hazel eyes that were sometimes brown and sometime green and spoke.

"I'm old enough to know exactly what those men intended to do to my sister and I. I know what it feels like to kill a man, to love someone so much that I would risk myself for not only there safety, but more importantly there happiness. I know my own heart and mind, and what I believe to be right," she spoke softly but her word carried volumes, "Is this not enough?"

"Your mother died and you didn't cry, when her body was found in the street," he said, unable to look her in the eyes, changing the subject abruptly to defuse the electrical charge in the air that my Queen's words had ignited.

"That was because she had told us that we were no longer her children and signed emancipation papers not five minutes earlier, making us legally adults with the message that she never wanted to see us again with some other comments that aren't to be said in polite company," Susan responded.

"And you still aren't upset about her murder," he pointed out, "A response befitting of a psychopath, it makes me wonder if you had anything to do with it. You've already proved you're capable of murder."

"She was mauled to death by a Lion," I responded dryly, "Obviously it was not something anybody could of foreseen."

"Not to mention that every time we ate her cooking we had gotten violently ill since our return from the evacuation to the country, we believe that she was attempting to commit the most loathsome crime of murdering her children," Edmund answered in a hard tone of voice.

"And what makes you think that she had any reason for wanting you dead?" the judge inquired, telling the prosecutor to shut up when he went spouting off about lies.

"Because the children she put on the train, were not the children that returned," Lucy said simply, "I merely chose to believe that it is His will." The courtroom believed she was speaking about God, where as I knew that she was talking about Aslan. As it was in fact Aslan that killed her, I felt a sick sense of amusement.

"We should ask the jury to come to a conclusion, as it has been nearly four hours," Edmund said finally, into the thoughtful and appalled silence. Everybody filled out the courtroom; my siblings stood in a group and murmured in Narnia when a welcome voice broke in.

"I see that you've been in trouble since I last saw you," the Professor said, standing next to him was Aunt Polly. We wander over to a more secluded area to say our hellos.

"Lord Diggory, Lady Polly," I said delightedly, giving a bow befitting a King to a Lord, and kissing the Lady's hand as she curtseyed. My siblings following suit, they chuckled in delight, it was so good to see them.

* * *

**What do you think? Overdone? Underdone? This idea has literally infested my brain and refused to vacate. I need reviews, pretty please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and anything I know about Winston Churchill comes from Doctor Who, so I apologise for any historical inaccuracy. Well only if it bothers you. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

The Lord Diggory and Lady Polly had startled me; I had not seen them at the proceedings. I had been too focused on Edmund and his silver tongue he had outdone himself. Peter had been a little distracted in the beginning so I doubted that he heard Edmund flitter about all the legalise with his usual skill.

"This is really big news, I don't know if you had noticed but the prime minister (Not sure if that's the right way to write it, spellchecker is being unhelpful) is here," the Professor said seriously.

"Winston Churchill is here?" Peter asked in disbelief, "He should be to busy to be here." I agreed but Lady Polly looked confused.

"But the war is over," she said uncertainly, "Surely he would have more time now, to do as he pleases?"

"No," I sighed, "Because after war things get tricky." A statement that we had learnt the grievous truth of, many times over, what with us constantly at war with Telmar.

"When war is over nothing is official," Edmund said, "During it the enemy is organised and all under one ordinance."

"When it's over you have little groups that run around causing trouble with no clear leader or target," Peter continued, "But I am more worried about why he is here." That said, it was a valid concern.

"Officer Brown," Susan said, her eyes slightly widening, "He wasn't a police officer because if he was he would be less concerned with upsetting us and more worried about finding out the truth."

"So he was sent to investigate you, reported back to Churchill and he decided to come in person to your trial?" the Professor said, continuing our train of thought.

"Yes, because we weren't… ordinary children?" Peter said saying the last bit questionably, "It more than likely had something to do with those men and who they were."

"Your right, one of them, or more was very important. Or very dangerous, or both so when he is discovered dead someone was sent to investigate it," Edmund said. We nodded in agreement.

"How can you tell?" Polly asked in awe of our reasoning.

"Because it is what we would do," Susan said, well they anyway. I would not have sent somebody else I would have gone myself.

"Or we could just ask the man, as he is standing right behind us and has been for the entire conversation," I said conversationally. Winston Churchill let out a gutsy laugh.

"Well played little lady, well played," he said striding forward, "He was right, you three are something else, indeed."

"That we are," Susan chuckled along with him, "My name is Susan, and this is my sister Lucy, my brothers Peter and Edmund, Professor Diggory Kirke and Miss Polly Plumber." She introduced us as she and I curtseyed and the boys bowed.

"I can't pick it," he said finally, "What is so different about you four, but you are not children."

"No we are not," Peter responded. The poor man looked as if he did not know what was up and what was down, but he was handling himself remarkably well.

"Lets just say were ten miles and six centuries away from home," I said gazing out the window longing for Narnia, "You have that look."

"What look," he answered perplexed. We chuckled, while we may be out of sync with the rest of the world, the Lord Diggory and Lady Polly knew our stories and us well enough to not be left on the outside like everyone else.

"The look that says that we might be useful but don't want to take advantage of us," I replied, "Just ask you may be surprised."

"I want you to work with me," he said, "I would say work for me, but I have the feeling that you wouldn't truly work for anybody." He was right, we wouldn't know how. For a moment we communicated silently with our eyes and came to the conclusion that if he could be trusted we would do it.

"Lu, diagnosis," Susan asked. I looked at the man in front of me and I saw somebody incredibly like me. Somebody willing to do whatever it takes for the safety and well being of his people. I saw somebody that would keep his word.

"He can be trusted," I declared after a moment, "Now did you have anything specific in mind or did you just want us to work for you on a split decision today." He had the good grace to look sheepish at that. I smiled and took his hand. "Don't worry, we each have a fair idea of what we wanted to do anyway, shall we hammer out details after the trial?"

"You know what Miss Pevensie, I find myself becoming quiet attached to you," he replied cheerfully. I let loose a very Narnian laughed.

"You would not be the first, Lucy has a talent for being lovable," Edmund said ruffling my hair, before running his fingers through it to fix it under the power of Susan's mock glare.

"You are my big brother, it is your job to find me loveable," I retort cheekily, "In any case, it is mutual Mr Churchill."

We chatted to each other until the re-began. We talked politics, criminals, favourite foods, military, weaponry and our schooling.

"Is it really necessary for the four of you to attend school?" Churchill asked, "You seem to be to intelligent and educated for it to do anything other that be bored out of your mind."

"As long as it is not history or geography I do believe our final exams," I informed him seriously. After all we had lived and ruled in Narnia for twenty-one years and were educated by the finest. While Edmund may be the more intelligent of us, I certainly had the more diverse education.

"Then I'll have it arranged," he said seriously, "I your sure that you can pass them." We nodded in agreement. Soon enough we were called back into the courtroom.

"You have been judged by a group of you peers, for you crimes and they will now give the verdict for the charge of murder, in the first degree," the judge said.

"We find the defendants…. Not guilty," one of the jury members said, "As it was a difficult and potentially fatal situation and denied police or adult help you acted in the only way that you could."

"This court is adjourned," the judge said gruffly. With that, we re-filled out of the courtroom and made our way outside. A black car stopped in front of us, and Winston opened the door.

"I believe that we need to continue our chat," he said. I looked up and Aslan in human form was leaning against a wall and nodded. I wanted to race around the car and launce myself at him but instead we turned and bid our fair-wells to Lord Diggory and Lady Polly and Peter and Edmund took our hands and escorted us into the car, much to Churchill's surprise.

"You four really are six centuries away, aren't you?" he chuckled.

* * *

**Done, any opinions. I don't think I'll get them to live with Churchill, maybe they'll own their own mansion of something. Slowly bleeding courage, honour, chivalry and Narnianship into the world. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and once again I still know nothing about Winston Churchill that isn't Doctor Who related. So what do y'all think so far?**

* * *

Edmund's P.O.V

In the car with Winston Churchill was a fascinating experience. The scary part for me was that I did not know what to expect, therefore could not plan accordingly.

"Your mother is dead?" he asked. I could see where he was going with it and was thankful for his concern.

"Yes and even if she wasn't, she signed us legal adults," I answered, "And because she didn't change her will, everything goes to us." He looked at me strangely.

"Not to your father?" he asked. We shook our heads.

"He died shortly after we were evacuated to the country in France," Peter said, "So we will inherit everything. I think we should sell it." That was something we had talked about last night and were all leaning towards, because there was very little in that house that any of us wanted.

"I shall see that it is done," Winston said, "On the condition that you stay with me."

"Only until we find somewhere else to live," Peter said. We had stayed silent on this matter, as it was a decision for the High King to make.

"We were planning on buying the property in disrepair quiet soon anyway, we had saved enough to buy it already," Susan said, "With a little hard work it could become a beautiful London estate."

"Lets go see it then," he said. We stopped off to pick us the money required and showed him, he looked horrified. "This place is a wreck and should be torn down," he said.

"You will have to have a look when were finished," I said. It was in a prime location and there was every land attached, when it was done up again it would be worth thousands of pounds.

"I'll take your word for it," he muttered. We ended up eating lunch at his house and discussing plans. "What is it that each of you are specifically good at?"

"War and battle strategy," Peter said automatically.

"I'm better in politics and courtrooms, but I can help Peter," I said, "Somebody has to make sure he stays in one piece."

"I am better with society and being able to change the way people think," Susan said with a gentle smile, "As well as getting information."

"Put me in a hospital with people that carry physical wounds or in London's criminal underground," Lucy said fiercely. He looked at her with something akin to disbelief, but in time I knew that he would come to know thy Valiant Queen well.

"It should be ridiculous, I shouldn't listen to you at al, but I can't help but believe that you have only told me the truth," he said, before seemingly coming back to himself. We haggled over pay, and when we would start work and how to go about it quietly.

Finally after supper it was decided that he would pay us a great amount of money (At his insistence) and that tomorrow we would take our final exams here. The things we wanted would be taken from the house and it and the remaining contents would be sold this week as quickly as possible and on the Thursday, being the day after tomorrow we would start work.

It was later that night that we all sat in one of the drawing rooms, Peter and I engaged in a fierce game of chess, Susan reading quietly in a chair and Lucy how had found a flute was playing a quiet Narnia tune and dancing. Churchill it seemed didn't know where to look and ended up going to bed sometime before we did.

The exams… were a breeze, for not just me but for all of us. We were finished in half an hour. Lucy I had noticed had wandered off, I found her having tea with Winston.

"You can't reform every criminal," he was arguing to her.

"I," she stated regally, "Do not intend to. To be the way they are there must be something that the government is not giving them. Often enough it is because innocent people, that have grown up in a bad neighbourhood and are constantly treated as criminals, that they become them."

"You can't reform a murderer," Winston said, "What would you do if you came across a man that was going to kill another?"

"It all depends on circumstance, why is the man going to commit murder?" she explained, "Does the other deserve it, or could he be cajoled into seeing things my way? Death happens, people hurt each other and when they don't understand something they lash out with disastrous consequences. Human beings, the greatest monsters of them all."

"Don't worry that you do not understand her, it is a rare soul indeed who does," I chuckled, taking in the stunned expression on his face. He laughed in return.

"You, little lady remind me of an old friend of mine," he said, "Perhaps one day you shall meet." He had a habit of touching Lucy, a hand on her shoulder, taking her hand, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear, but I didn't worry. Lucy was a very tactile person and I think most people touched her to insure that she really existed. Even in Narnia such was the way about her.

After everything was picked up from the house we had made our way to a building store and bought some supplies. We went in and fixed the floor and the walls, we even got some free stuff from the dump. There was white marble that somebody obviously had no idea of the true value of, furniture that could be re-upholstered, a couple of ballroom chandeliers.

"I take it back, you are quiet good at this," Winston said, doing paper work at a makeshift desk that was really a large create. Susan and Lucy flittered about helping and trying to get everything as clean as possible.

The house itself was huge and had once belonged to a lord of some kind. There were three floors, twelve rooms, eight bathrooms, a library, two ballrooms, a kitchen, a parlour, three drawing rooms, five balcony's four on the master rooms and one off the second floor ballroom, and four studies. With a lot of work we could make look like Cair Paravel.

"I don't understand how you managed to get this for almost nothing," he commented.

"The man who sold it to us had inherited it along with quiet a bit of money and didn't want to pay to fix it up," Peter said, "Considering that he was quite wealthy, he didn't see the need to charge us much when he knew how much it would cost to fix."

"Also, Lucy used the pout of doom," Susan added, her laugh like tinkling bells.

"Yes well that is a powerful tool," Churchill said seriously, "Use it well." The irony was that we were only here because she had used it on him.

"No, I do believe that it shall be my flippant weapon of mass destruction," she declared. We went back to Churchill's house dirty, dusty and tired, but exceedingly happy.

* * *

**There you go, it's kinda sad I'm out of internet and I can't go out and get some cause I can't stop writing long enough to go do it! What comes next? There are two choices for each characters **_**work. **_**Which should I go with for each character? Review me and help me out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also I know as little, if not less about Queen Elizabeth than I do about Winston Churchill. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Susan's P.O.V

We had spent yesterday in a flurry of activity. Today our exam results had come in and the house had been sold, apparently there had been a family trying to convince her to sell for month and were willing to pay quiet a good price. The extra money went towards a favourite pastime of mine… shopping.

"Is this really necessary?" Winston asked as he followed us through the fabric store. Lucy and I were buying all sorts of materials, whilst our Kings graciously followed behind us and held our purchases.

"In this one thing, you do not argue with a woman," Peter said, "Shopping is always necessary to a lady." I ignored there comment on the account that they had been quiet helpful in making selections.

Soon we had fabrics for clothes, curtains, re-upholstering some of the furniture and linen. We had hit the jackpot in our houses attic; there had been furniture galore. Pretty soon were having our stuff packaged and going to our new home. While the boys started to repair things, I found a clean room and began to sew.

"You're going to start a revelation," Lucy said, eying the designs. They were as close as possible to Narnian fashion, but still seeming English. "_You want to turn back time,_" she breathed.

"_Do you not also wish this?" _I responded longingly, "_To once again live in a time where things are done with honour, with beautiful clothes, were no man can kill another without looking them in the eye as the do it? Don't you want it back? We could bring it here."_

"_So we could, we could start here in London and eventually change the world,_" Lucy said looking deeply into my eyes, her own burning with hope and joy, "_We could do anything… I never thought of that."_

"_Planning to take over the world?" _Peter smiled, "_That is my girls. Sorry, my Queens." _Pride reverberated through his voice, before he and Lucy slinked away. I beamed quietly to myself and continued to carefully stitch.

Winston was dragging his feet, or at least I had quiet thought so. In the beginning he had been the very picture of enthusiasm, about us starting to work with him. In the instigation of this venture he believed that he was dealing with frightfully smart children, now he wasn't sure what to think.

He had been having a lot of meetings over the last week and didn't tell us where he was going. The odd thing was, if he wasn't there he was with us. Maybe he was just surprised at how fast we were getting things done; the house had been completed yesterday. We had been working on it almost non-stop, but we finally had a small slice of Narnia in England and it was breathtaking. Nothing at all on Cair Paravel, but it was more than enough.

"I'm a bit worried about you all being on your own," Winston said apprehensively, when we spoke up about our up coming move. Edmund, the political minded fiend that he was came up with an amiable suggestion.

"Then why do you not come and stay the week with us," he suggested, "To repay your excellent hospitality and for your peace of mind."

"That is a wonderful suggestion," he said visibly relieved. Which was when it clicked for Lucy.

"Whomever you need to stay close to us to gather information for," Lucy said breezily, "Tell them that when they feel secure enough, there welcome to come over for dinner and form there own opinion."

"Thank you," he said simply, when none of us said anything further on the matter.

"What is there to thank us for?" Peter asked compassionately, "If anything we should be thanking you,"

"Thank you for not asking inconvenient questions," he responded, "It would have put me in between a rock and a hard place, because I would have wanted to tell you."

"Whomever this person is," Edmund said, "You trust them enough to give them your loyalty. As we in turn trust you, so we will not question your judgement." He looked so surprised that I thought that he was going to faint.

"On to other business, you sir, are paying us for nothing," I said mock accusingly, "I believe tomorrow we shall start to actually earn our wages."

"Indeed, I shall be at the hospital a couple of blocks away from here," Lucy said sincerely, "They have a long term veteran ward that I do believe I shall be some help in."

"That is all very well and good Lucy, but the rest of us need a little more cooperation from Mr Churchill here," Peter said laughing.

"How may times must I tell you to call me Winston," he mock chastened before sighing, "I do believe that there is a social gala for Susan to attend and both you boys could give your valuable insight in the cabinet war rooms tomorrow."

He had briefed us all on what needed to be done. Peter and Edmund would be trying to figure out the next move of the small groups scattered around the globe that believed in Hitler's propaganda. I however had the simple task of making friends at tomorrows social, rich men and women, including several prominent Lords and Ladies, along with Queen Elizabeth herself would be there.

"Where is she going?" Winston asked as I wandered off. There was a round of chuckling that floated out into the corridor.

"She is going to pick out an outfit, read the files you gave her on who is who and the social section of all the magazines and papers that she had been buying for the last week," Edmund informed him.

"She is suiting up for her own personal battlefield," Lucy followed up, but that was all I herd as I made my way up the stairs to my room. The next day I stood at the foot of the stairs, dressed in one of my more fancy dresses.

It was a jade green silken dress over the top of a white gauzy petticoat that bunched elegantly on my shoulders, with Narnian style embroidery on the bodice and mid calf length. I wore matching green ballet flats that I had made with the left over material from the dress, no make up and a tiny gold lion, on a white ribbon tied choker style around my neck. My hair was pinned up in a loose, swirling bun with braids threaded through and loose curls hanging down and brushing my shoulder.

"You look beautiful," Winton said as Edmund escorted me to the waiting car. He handed me the invitation. "Good luck," he wished me.

"Oh Susan does not need luck, she is extremely good at what she does," Edmund told him. The drive to the Lord and Lady Mason's estate was relaxing and by the time I arrived.

"Excuse me child, this is no place for children," a prettily dressed Lady said as it became apparent that I was not accompanied by an adult.

"Then it is a very good thing that I was emancipated, not one week ago then," I responded, "You are the Lady Mason I presume." She nodded in a sort of flustered way that indicated that I was not at all what she expected. "My name is Susan Pevensie, I am here on behalf of Winston Churchill as he could not make your birthday celebrations. He asked me to pass this on."

"Oh thank you," she gushed as I handed her the wrapped gift, which matched my clothes and she ushered me politely inside. The evening passed in a whirlwind, nothing at all like the Narnia gatherings but over time and a few hosted parties that could change.

"Susan, darling," Lady Mason said, "Your presence had been requested in the garden, if I might escort you?" I nodded and followed her into her lovely gardens until she left me with the most know woman in the country. I recognised her the moment she turned around.

"Your Majesty," I said slipping into a flawless curtsey.

"You curtsey as if to one Queen form another," she said enthralled, I winced internally at my mistake. "You are a rather fascinating child, Miss Pevensie."

"Yes, I have heard that recently," I answered with a gentle smile; the young Queen was younger than I had been when I had left Narnia. "I would assume that you have already heard that from Winston, though."

"I…" she started looking unsure about what to say next.

"Was only being smart, it is ok," I consoled her, "You are forgiven."

"Except I am not one that needs to ask for forgiveness," she said uncertainly, "So why is it that it feels like I am convince that I am conversing with fellow royalty?"

"Perhaps we should take a turn around the garden and we'll see if we can not work it out," I said extending my arm to take. She looked around almost unnoticeably. "I am sure your guards would not mind," I consoled.

"Miss Pevensie, how did you know?" she asked, doing an incredible job of hiding her panic. I let out a warm laugh as the wind rustled lightly through the trees, giving them the appearance as if they were almost dancing.

"Please your Majesty, call me Susan," I responded tenderly, "A Queen that carries no weapon would be foolish to not walk around with a guard."

"Like a bow and arrow perhaps, Susan," she teased coyly, "If I am to call you Susan, then you must call me Elizabeth, whilst we are in private."

"Did Winston ever get around to telling you about my sisters invitation to the receiver of his information…" I asked merrily as we linked arms and laughed gaily walking into the lightly swaying trees.

* * *

**Today I have uploaded chapters 3 to 7…. Tell me I don't deserve a review for that. (Hint, you have to review to tell me I don't. Gotcha.) But seriously, what do you think? I like it so much I just can't stop writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just wanted to ask, does anyone have a problem with homosexuality? Because I'm thinking of adding some. Warning: one line of MAJOR swearing, Narnian's don't like it when they find out that there Kings and Queens were being poisoned by there mother.**

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

Lucy had crept into my room at dawn that morning. We all still woke at sunrise, was a habit we had had for over twenty years in Narnia. Otherwise there simply were not enough hours in the day. She had left quiet early to go to the hospital and had told us not to wait up for her.

Susan to had left for her social event, looking as radiant as day I say it, the Southern sun. Shortly after that we three, Winston, Edmund and I had left to go see the cabinet war rooms and as you could tell the moment that we had arrived though the war was over, there was still very much a cause for concern.

"Why are there children here, this is no place for them," an elderly gentleman barked, but I did not answer. I was more preoccupied with the war board. I was a wall with information pinned to it.

I started spouting of advise and battled tactics, Ed following my every thought as we talked about which groups would be better to deal with politically and which would have to be dealt with through warfare.

"Does that answer your question?" Winston asked when we finally came up for air. There was silence for a moment longer before a man broke it.

"By God, we need to introduce them to the General," he said astonished. Edmunds eyes however were fixed on a battle plan on the table it was brilliant.

"Peter," Edmund said in a tight voice, "You need to come and look at this." Due to the repressed urgency in his voice I hastened to his side and gazed at the piece of paper.

"This is…" I breathed, looking at it in wonder. I recognised the style and the handwriting.

"It is not just me," he asked dead quietly, "I am not imagining it?"

"No, I would know that style of battle and that handwriting _anywhere," _I said, "But it cannot be him, could it?"

"Boys, your doing it again," Winston said amused, having witnessed many of these moments between my siblings and I.

"The person who has written that," Edmund said, once he realised that I was to enthralled to explain, "If it is who we think it is, is the person who taught us everything we know about battle strategy."

"Then I best take you to the general and see if you're right, then," Winston said, Edmund squeezed my hand to snap me out of my reverie. Please, let it be he. Please, please, please, Aslan, give us this one. There was a warm feeling over my heart, probably due to the fact that it was thundering like mad. We were escorted to an office door,

"If it's the person you think it is, then you have a lot of catching up to do," Winston said, "If not I'm sure you'll get along anyway, I'll collect you in a couple of hours." We opened the door and made our way inside and my heart rose up into my throat.

"General Oreius," I said I a fierce joyous whisper. He turned and the paperwork spilled out of his hands. It was him, same long dark hair, same tanned skin, scars and battle hardened eyes.

"_My King's_," he said delightfully, dropping to his knee in front of us, "_I did not think that I would ever see either of you again._"

"_Nor us, you. We have missed you, my friend,"_ Edmund said, which was when it finally hit me he was no longer a centaur. Rising to his feet, I eyed his two legs and just for a moment the image bent until I could see the half-horse, half-man as his Narnian self.

Whoosh, I could bare it no longer and rushed forward to tightly embrace my old friend, shortly followed by my brother. There was a strange fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we finally, reluctantly, broke the embrace we sat and talked.

We talked about everything really. We told him about how we had come to leave Narnia, King Caspian X, his descendant Glenstorm, about how Susan and I could never come back and about what had happened since.

"So, you Peter are fourteen, Edmund is twelve, Susan is thirteen and Lucy is eleven," he said, we had finally gotten him to stop calling us your majesties. If anyone had walked in and heard him there would have been problems.

"Yes," Edmund answered shortly, "I miss being a grown up." Now that was the understatement of the century.

"By Aslan," Oreius swore reverently.

"We have seen him here," I said, which led to the explanation of our Mother, of which we had purposely left out. If he were still a centaur he would be stamping his hoof so hard it would have dented the cement floors, as he was human now the wall, also of cement, had large rock sized chunks clatter to the floor. He swore vigorously and flexed his hand.

"That no good, slut faced, murderous, bitched, whore failure, cunt," he cussed, "If I ever…."

"Peace Oreius," Edmund said raising his hand to the mans arm, "She has faced justice at Aslan's claws." I was happy that Edmund had intervened, because I had not been able to.

He had made such an imposing and breathtaking figure that it had left me temporarily speechless. I swallowed to get rid of the dryness of my mouth and unconsciously wet my lips. What on earth had that feeling been?

Oreius looked at me in surprise and something I could not name. It seemed he knew, better than I at least, exactly what that was. Winston chose this moment to walk in and check our progress before declaring it time to go home.

"You should join us for dinner sometime this week," I said before hugging him goodbye, "We wont tell the girls and make it a surprise."

"I bring some swords," he promised in a tone of voice that was half promise and half threat. With that we left to, as it was previously arranged, our new mansion.

"I need to talk to Peter," Edmund said taking my arm and leading me into one of the studies on the top floor and steering me to the couch, before pouring two small glasses of wisdom.

"Why do we need those?" I asked him unsurely. He chuckled.

"Because I know from experience that this is going to be one of the most embarrassing conversations of your life," he answered simply, "I have to give you the talk."

"Ah, Edmund I've already had the talk," I said hurriedly, "When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"_No, not that one,_" Edmund sighed, "_When a man and a MAN love each other very much…." _I left out an undignified yelp and took a hasty mouthful of my drink.

"_That, was what that feeling that feeling was,_" I said, I had no cause to doubt my brother

and knew that any information he gave me would be valid as he had taken male lovers,

or as Lucy like to tease him after walking in on him many times before they had taken him

over the many years we spent in Narnia.

"_Yes, brother dear and before the uncomfortable part of this conversation starts, remember that Lucy gave it to me when she noticed me staring at men in lust and various forms of love," _he said laughing.

I had come to many conclusions by the end of our conversation, the first being that my brother was a bastard that liked to laugh at my embarrassment. Second, I did have feelings for Oreius since Narnia, but never realising that I was gay, or at the very least had gay tendencies. Third, our younger bodies didn't have the same alcohol tolerance as out elder ones, which was when thing got really weird.

"_I didn't even know that I was gay," _I confessed and I was leaning toward the idea of myself being completely gay because the one time I had slept with a woman, I thought little of it and it wasn't an experience that I ever repeated or wanted to.

"_If you were not my brother, then you would have been aware much sooner," _Edmund confided in me. I sat there in disbelief, he did not mean… no?

"_In Narnia love is love, I do not think anyone would have minded,_" I responded, curious to know what his answer to that would be.

"_You have no idea how much of a proposition that sounded like, do you my King," _he responded, "_Oreius is sure to have fun with you. Truthfully, you are my brother and no matter how gorgeous you are it would have been much to weird for me."_

"_I share your sentiments completely," _I said, we chatted a bit more before passing out on the couch. The next morning we woke up at dawn, as usual.

"Good morning," Edmund said. I however froze and looked at him in horror.

"We are never going to speak of this again," I said in a rush, "Not ever."

"No," Edmund agreed, "I believe I said the exact same thing to Lucy after our conversation…. She is right, it is so much more fun to not be on the receiving side." He laughed and I shoved him good naturedly, leading to a mock brawl.

"Come on, let us go have some breakfast." I laughed.

* * *

**To the people that were going to answer yes to the homosexual question, this lesbian author is cheerfully telling you to go screw yourself. But just for the people that aren't bigoted and just don't like to read slash, I have no plans for sex scenes so you can still read on.**

**(Beginning of rant behind anti-homosexual bitchy-ness.)**

**Just venting my frustration about the gay marriage laws, some times there nearly passed, and then there rejected, and then they're going to be passed again. I don't even want to get married I'd just like the option. **

**(End rant) review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is a M RATED CHAPTER. My muse took over, I had no control and I couldn't stop it. review and let me know if I killed the story.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

While I probably should have had the grace not to raid Winston's kitchen for certain herbs, I was glad that I had. There were people that had need of it however and that, to me was all that really mattered. I was never really good at putting honour before somebody's life. That was just the way that I was, no matter how ill it made Peter feel sometimes.

The hospital was pretty bad; wards consisted of rooms filled with twenty or so men. The war was over and it seemed like people had just forgotten about them. I made my way through the room, talking to them and doing what I could for their injuries. I hated the fact that I couldn't do more for them.

"You're to young to be here," an eighteen-year-old kid said. I chuckled, the kind of sound that I imagine that one would hear often in this place.

"And so, my dear, are you," I responded. There was a gapping bullet wound, covered in gauze was slowly uncovered. Shrapnel cuts dotted his body.

"You don't have to look at that, missy," he said in discomfort, "That's what them doctors are for." I just laughed again, this time without the bitterness, it rang around the room louder than I expected but I merely smiled and continued on.

"My brothers have given themselves worse wounds sparing," I lied brightly, "Now, why don't you tell me about yourself? Do you have a girl?"

"I did," he responded, "Tiffany, we were together for four years before I left." As he told me more about her I placed some herbs into the water and cleaned and stitched his bullet wound. Wrapping it I turned to leave before stopping and giving my advice.

"You should find her," I said. He looked out the window in pure longing.

"What could I possibly have to offer here anymore?" he sighed. I pulled myself up, lifting my head high and thrusting my shoulders back.

"The one thing that the poorest man can afford and the richest cannot buy," I said firmly, my voice filling the room, "You can love her." Some people had deeper mental trauma than physical and I knew that I would commit murder for my cordial right now, but I did not and no matter how hard I wished it would not change. So I sang, and stitched, talked, consoled, listened and cleaned, what ever they needed.

"How old are you?" a nun asked, she had been following me, but I had been to focused on my task to acknowledge her.

"Eleven," I said after a moment's hesitation. She shook her head and stared, her eyes angel blue scrutinising me.

"No, you can't be," she said musingly, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Your eyes are to old," she said, her voice seeming to float in the air around us, "It's almost as if you carry the touch of God." Aslan, I thought fiercely, maybe her God and he were one and the same, maybe not. For me though, there would always and only be Aslan.

It was lunchtime when I left, tired, raw throated and blood speckled but none the less happy. I had personally gone around and treated every injured war veteran in that hospital, as I would do so again tomorrow… and the next day, and the next, until I was no longer needed. When I got home I went into the bathroom and filled myself a bath.

"You know it is rude to run around in somebody else's room invisible?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his invisible form. Aslan chucked and appeared in human form.

"How do you always know it is me?" he asked, pulling me close like he was afraid that _I _was the one who would disappear without a trace. You hold my heart, I thought to myself, how does one not know when there heart is near? But being trapped in my eleven-year-old self I said none of this.

"Secret, I'll never tell," I merely teased instead, turning my head and placing a kiss on his palm, "I am going to have a bath." I detangled myself and made for the bathroom. He followed me and took a seat carelessly on the bench as I stripped of with no reservation.

"Your holding back," he said as I sat in the water and shifted comfortably for a few minutes before starting to scrub at the blood. I did not answer him. "Lucy," he growled at me.

"I fear that I am not holding back, my King," I said, "Merely being held back, this body is a chain that I would gladly shed blood for in exchange for my true one."

"I cannot simply make you twenty-eight again," he said gravely, "Not permanently." Hope blossomed in my child shaped chest, it almost sounded as if…

"But for a little while?" I asked, he wanted to, I could see it in his eyes. He, as always wanted to make me happy.

"Four hours," he said gazing at me with something almost like apprehension, "Four hours maximum and I couldn't do it all the time." My breath caught and I looked at him pleadingly. A second later, I was my rightful age again. Twenty-eight and loving it.

I breathed in a deep sigh of contentment, my skin wasn't tight or uncomfortable anymore and there was a distinctly Narnian feel around us.

"You brought Narnia to us," I gasped, standing in mostly dry with a towel wrapped around my waist. He nodded and moved two stand in front of me.

"For you… anything, a thousand times over," he whispered reverently. My heart thudded deeply in my chest, and I was truly, truly Queen Lucy, the Valiant, Narnia's Wild Queen, again. His breath hitched as I lost myself in his gaze… _Aw screw it._

**(Beginning of sex scene that I wasn't even aware that I knew I could, or was going to write)**

Whoosh, his body fell to the floor and I settled myself on his lap, my towel slipping higher up my thighs as I made myself comfortable.

"Lu-" he started, but my lips cut him off. What started of as a chaste kiss soon descended into long passionate, slow hot kisses as he desperately tried to make the most of _what-ever-the-hell-this-is? _He retreated from my lips for a second, about to contemplate words when I bit him sharply on the lip.

Aslan let out a growl and my back made a slamming sound as it connected with the wooden door. My towel was wrenched of my body as calloused hands made their way across my skin. I arched into his touch, gasping as a fire burned through me following his hands. Lips bent to my neck and dragged the way up and down my throat.

"Mmm," I groaned in pleasure, "Aslan." My hands tugged frantically at his clothing, jacket shirt, shoes and socks thrown to the floor.

"For so long have I loved you like this, for so damned long," he rumbled, vibrations running through my body and making me gasp in desire, just as much as his words did. My nails raked down his back and while he shuddered I snaked my hand into his pants. BANG! My hands were pinned above my head.

"Lucy," he growled, "Are you sure?" I let out a desperate whine and tried to tug my hands free, my legs tightening around his waist. "Are. You. Sure?" he demanded pressing against me and I could feel every inch of him pressing into me, "Because after this I cannot stop, I will not be able." I was beyond, words, beyond anything and I was willing to do anything to get what I wanted from the person that I have loved since childhood.

"_Please_," it came out as a strangled, begging, desperate entity. My hands were quick released, one of his wrapping around my body the other fumbling for the doorknob. I was set down on the bed with as much care as a china doll, but I wasn't worried about care. I was more focused on getting his clothes off.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed; I pulled him onto the bed. We came together and I for once was glad that nobody was home. Second, minutes and hours bleed together through pleasure, seconds, minutes and hours until only half an hour left.

**(End temporary insanity.)**

"Love you," I whispered, snuggling into his arms, sweaty, still connected and exhausted. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"About that," he said shuffling impossibly closer, "I was under the impression that you were a lesbian."

"I've always loved you, it was more the fact that I could even bare the thought of another male touching me like that my King," I said breathily, leaning forward to kiss him.

"You did have female lovers," he said laughing.

"A girl, even a Queen has needs," I said, he laughed louder and pulled me underneath him. "Now your holding back on me. Do with me what you will," I said softly, his eyes burned into me and I realised what he wanted, "You don't have to stay human."

"Thank you," he said and I was suddenly huddled against warm golden fur. Teeth against my throat bit down against the scar left from the many, many arguments, not a millimetre out of place. There was a brief flare of pain, before warm licks lapped up the blood. It actually kind of nice, considering that when we fought, usually because he was behaving like a dick and I called him on it and he would just bite me when I hit him.

"I love you darling," I said happily, because I was. In a weird dysfunctional way, I was extremely happy.

"I love you too, dear one," he responded as I yawned, "Go to sleep." So, I snuggled further under Aslan's warm and once again lion shaped body, and fell into sleep. Just like we used to in Narnia, without the love confessions and the sex you could write epic's about.

When I woke I was disappointed to find out that I was eleven again. I shifted away from Aslan.

"When your older again, I'm going to marry you," he said certainly, looking up at me with sleepy eyes.

"I'd like that," I responded softly. Which was when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Lucy," Susan's voice floated up into my room, Aslan and I both stared at each other in panic before jumping up, throwing on clothes and exclaiming in synchronisation.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**I think my muse is straighter than I am. Meh, tell me what you think and if I have to shift the rating up. I had no idea what the last half was, it just exploded out. Should I avoid that in future?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I wasn't possessed by muse determined that Aslan and Lucy should sleep together. For those that believed that the last chapter killed the story, let me know if this redeems it any.**

* * *

Edmund's P.O.V

The next morning, Peter and I made our way downstairs to the delighted squeals of our sisters. It appeared Oreius had come to visit, there was words and armour on the end of the dinning room table and I shivered.

"We are going to die," I groaned, alerting them to our presence, Peter flushed light red. That conversation last night, of which certain parts I will be deleting from my brain, was amusing, for me. Lucy was right; being on the other side of it is amusing.

"Training after breakfast," Oreius said, to Winston, it would have sounded like a polite inquiry; it was most certainly not anything other than an order.

"Of course," Peter agreed. After discretely looking over the armour on the table I was a lot more enthusiastic, he had brought the good stuff. Real armour that I have no idea how he had managed to get a hold of, let alone so Narnian.

"Will you be participating?" I asked the girls. The both beamed, but there was something up with Lucy. If it weren't for the fact that she was currently eleven I would be asking her to tell me about her new lover.

"I have to be at the hospital in half an hour," Lucy said jumping up and giving hugs goodbye, "If you are still practicing when I return then I will most definitely join you."

"I will join you, I could use the archery practise," Susan said thoughtfully, we had added an archery set up to the backyard. Though unless you knew it was there you would never notice it. "Lucy, the Queen Elizabeth has accepted your invitation," she added.

"Oh Winston," Lucy said with a mischievous look in her eyes. The man, to his grace, did not so much as even blush and my respect for him rose immensely. He took four potentially dangerous children into his home and observed them one the word of his Queen.

"So when can we be expecting her?" Peter asked smiling.

"We are to throw a party next month, after I have been accustomed to the English society," Susan said elegantly. Or rather, when they have become accustomed to her, I thought to myself devilishly.

"And how is, the Queen Elizabeth?" I asked. Maybe Winston was expecting that I had asked after her health or some such other nonsense. So he was quiet surprised when Susan asked with all the poise of a Queen evaluating a fellow monarch.

"Does nothing about them surprise you?" Winston asked Oreius. The other centaur… man simply tilted his head back and laughed.

"No, there is a long story behind it," he responded, "But I am not surprised by any of their actions anymore."

"Perhaps, you would tell it," Winston countered. A reason behind the way we act, the reason that we seemed to belong to a different era… he must have been desperately hoping for an answer.

"I was once told by somebody very wise, that one should tell no story but his own," he responded. Aslan, I thought, he was the one that steers all of Narnia. We did not have a God. The Narnia's had the guiding hand of Aslan, and His country was, to us the heaven that we hoped to reach when we died. He was wise… about everything that did not include Lucy, but then love makes everyone do crazy things. "Maybe if you are lucky, they will, one day tell you themselves."

Shortly after Lucy had dashed away to the hospital, promising to looking into staffing out household, because we could afford to pay employees and were in severe need of them, Peter and I made off with the armour.

I will tell you now, as both a King and a Knight, there is nothing better than the feeling of donning armour and a sword. Susan came in wearing her most Narnian dress and long-term goal for her. She wanted to introduce it into England and hopefully turn back time in fashion. Over the top of the dress she wore what could only be called a dense leather corset there was on a plate of metal underneath to provide protection against attack.

"Some things never change," Peter said, indicating to the arrows filling my sisters quiver. They all had red fletching.

"I could not have them any other way," she sighed, "It was just like a small piece of… home, it called to me." I understood what she was saying and I respected her choice, because I to would make a similar choice.

We stood on the grass out the back and held our sword at the ready, Winston sitting in the shade, later, hours, minutes or years, just simply later, he will insist that what he witnessed, a simple training session with Oreius would forever change how he saw us.

"I need to see what I have missed," Oreius said, "Begin and do not hold back." At that, Peter's sword swung around and clashed together, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing sweet and pure through the air. Step, doge, swing, block, attack, there was the sound of blades swinging through the air. We moved faster and faster, out hit coming in harder, breathe.

Each hit reverberated through me, sun burning down on us. I was grateful for our shields, my breathing laboured, but I could not stop. If anything I had to fight harder, it was a mock battle but I could still read the words in my brother's face._ For Narnia_ his eyes said, our blade slapped together with as much force as either of us had and my eyes answered back, _and for Aslan_.

"Enough," Oreius breathed, barely more than a whisper, but we heard it. Our swords were sheathed immediately and we clasped hands just beneath each others elbow and shook.

"Excellent match, brother," I congratulated, my muscles burnt and the armour felt heavier than I was, I was sweaty, tired and my stomach let out a rumble but I had never felt this content in England before, not even during fencing lessons. A Narnian breeze blew through the air.

"Will I ever get to here that story, do you think?" Winston asked standing, looking for all the world that he was repressing some emotion or action. He had the look of a man on the verge of a great secret, but unable to ask for the puzzles finale piece.

"Perhaps you should ask Lucy," Peter responded. At that moment Lucy had walked out with a young woman, she looked to be about nineteen.

"Maybe later," she said, "May I introduce you to our new house keeper Callie Johnson." Callie was a small, delicate looking girl, with short blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders and big brown eyes. She was already dressed in her new uniform, an English/Narnian dress of black with white stitching. She looked like a dryad.

"It is a pleasure to have you apart of our household," I said politely. She murmured something in response and flittered inside to go and get lunch.

"I thought you would be at the hospital for a couple of hours," Peter said curiously.

"It has been hours, do you not know how long you have been sparing?" Susan asked laughing. It had been a common problem of ours in Narnia, but there was something else that I wanted to know because despite the girl looking like a dryad and probably in desperate need of a job, Lucy would have hired her for a reason.

"So sister dear, do tell me," I said smiling, "What is Miss Johnson's mystery talent?"

"I do here that be it knife or gun, she happens to be a very good shot," she replied, eyes dancing with mirth. I smiled in agreement, because if Lucy hired her, she would be nothing but the best and should the worst happen, this house would be filled with very dangerous, and if my sisters had there way, loyal people.

I only had one question, why was she arming us for war?

* * *

**Done, I'm not entirely sure why I plan to fill the Pevensie manor with _'Special' _servants, which possess the ability to, you know kill people and dump there bodies in the river Thames and not get caught. I'll be able to do something with it though. So, what did you think of this chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here's another chapter, for all those that have been anxiously awaiting another one. Enjoy, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Susan's P.O.V

Callie Johnson… she was a different sort of girl, I had discovered, or rather when it came to England that is, she would have made a wonderful Narnian. Except she looked too grateful to be here, I knew that she had probably been an assassin or something of that type but I still wanted to know.

"There is something about you," I murmured. She jumped and turned around in her new uniform, it fluttered gracefully around her. She, I noticed, was armed.

"Begging your pardon, miss," she said hastily, "But I don't understand?" She looked nervous, but I did not sense any malicious intent.

"You seemed to be happy to be here, much more than you should be," I said gently, "Why?" she bit her lip, as if she wasn't sure she should speak.

"I'm wrong," she blurted out, "Against God, your sister though she said it wouldn't matter here." I frowned for a moment.

"Are you referring to your previous occupation?" I queried. She shook her head.

"I… I don't like men," she said finally, "I know that I'm unnatural and that its against illegal to want to be like that with other girls… but I just don't like men, not like that." Her words came slowly and haltingly, and her head was bowed, so I could not see the tears that we leaving little droplets on the floor, run down her face.

"Would you like to know a secret?" I asked softly, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face so she was no longer looking away in shame, "Peter, my oldest brother does."

"What, fancy men?" she gasped in a hushed whisper. I smiled and wiped away her tears with a clean handkerchief.

"General Oreius in fact, it's ok to be like you are," I said soothingly. She just smiled and peered around at the two.

"I think he likes him back," she said, letting out a little laugh, "You really don't care do you, even though it's ungodly?"

"I refuse to believe in a God that condemns love, no matter what form it takes," I answered. Aslan does not condemn such actions and that is the only higher power that I seek approval from.

"Now you understand, why it is I'm so grateful to be here," she responded, "I was told that this job, it didn't come with live in offer, it came with a home. Something that I have never had before."

"What did my sister hire you to do?" I asked, she smiled impishly and beckoned me closer.

"I'm you new housemaid, now of course the regrettable demise of anyone who wishes harm to anyone in this household… well, that simply unfortunate," she responded, before running off to serve lunch outside. There would have to be something done about the illegality of homosexual relations, I will speak with Edmund. I am sure he will have no problem helping me… take care of it.

The next three days passed in a hazy blur. Everybody was just so busy, going about our respective jobs, training and organising what Edmund calls '_The Narnian take over'_. The amazing thing was that he was right. Little by little you could see things changing.

I for one had started a new fashion trend; the dresses I wore were becoming all the rage in Society. The capital S was intentional, because by Society, I meant England's aristocracy. A powerful force, in enough of itself, many changes could not be made without there approval. Which was why I was there, not to mention the fact that I actually enjoyed it.

We had hired, and by we I mean Lucy, two more people to work in our household. A war veteran by the name of James, he was a master strategist with a passion for cooking. When he wasn't in the kitchen you could often find him talking to the boys. Our other employee was Anthony; he was a deadly assassin and had been contracted as our new butler. He was extremely graceful, and reminded me a bit of a cheetah from Narnia. Gracious, but dangerous, not that you would see it if he did not want you to.

"Where are you from?" Queen Elizabeth asked me, drawing me out of my reverie. I bit my lip, while she was trustworthy and one of a kind, the twenty-six year old Queen was not ready to here the story of Narnia, maybe someday but not now.

"England," I responded, she just smiled as if to say, yeah as if.

'Really?" she said, arching her eyebrow. I laughed and took a sip of tea she was wearing a Narnian dress, a formal one that we would have in court as we sat in the drawing room of our house.

"Does it matter?" I asked, twirling around and relishing in the swish of my full skirt. She just looked at me pensively, as if I confused her on every level.

"You look as if you were born in dresses like that, you talk as if you were a Queen of old," she said her voice shaking, "The way you carry yourself, think and act, has Winston's head spinning in circles. He told me that he watched your brothers sword fight… and he felt the urge to bow before them, that when the light touched them all he could see were kings."

"Does it frighten you," I said, kneeling before her and placing my hand on her cheek. She just looked at me, and looked and looked and looked. Whatever answer she was searching for, you could see in her eyes that she could not find it.

"Your thirteen, you shouldn't be like this," she whispered, "So… yes, it scares me."

"You do not have anything to fear," I said fiercely, "Not from us and one day, I will tell you a story about four children, who were evacuated to the county and the wonderful and terrible adventures that they had there. Until then be at ease, you are our friend and as such, we shall not allow anything to harm you."

"Sometimes I think that you are older than me, I should be guiding you," she said, "I should be teaching you what is right and what is good, but somehow you are teaching me." I smiled.

"Lucy, my younger sister, often times makes me feel the same way," I said, "There was a time that I thought that I was better and then I was place in a situation much like the one at my school for the first time and she saved me. She told me that no matter how much she wanted to be there for me, so I would never have to dirty my hands with blood she could not and in that case I must defend myself."

"I have never learned how," Elizabeth admitted, I smiled and took her hand. Leading her out to out training ground, also dubbed the backyard.

"Then we should remedy that," I chided gently opening the back shed to display an array of weapons, "Chose your first weapon." For a moment she looked unsure, before her hand closed around a bow and arrow.

"I believe that these would be the best thing for us to start with," she said forcing the shakiness out of her voice, "As they are your specialty."

I allowed myself a grin as her guard took a seat on one of the chairs to watch us. Little did he know that in a month or so, he would be looking back on this moment and groaning, because this… this is when it started.

* * *

**Done, what do you think? I'm a bit iffy about it, but I had no better idea's so think of it as a stepping stone, with better things to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Narnian world, my inner child is in denial. Read my pretties read, read.**

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

Fighting with Edmund had revitalised me, any part of the mask I wore in England. Any part of Peter the schoolboy that remained was swept away. It was much the same with Edmund. Things started picking up, work, home, Lucy's little outside jaunts to change the world.

"_King Peter," _Oreius murmured, snapping me out of the shock of seeing Susan teach Queen Elizabeth archery.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is the beginning of the end?" I asked him wryly. He let out a full-bellied laugh that did funny things to my insides and startled the Ladies. I made my way over and bowed to both.

"So sister, how goes the day?" I asked her. She drew herself to her full height and released the arrow on the string; it thumped directly in the centre of the target.

"Very good," she answered, "Elizabeth, may introduce you to my brother Peter and our good friend General Oreius." We politely made chit chat and I excused myself as to allow them time to practise.

"Will you teach me how to use a sword?" Queen Elizabeth called before I had made my way inside. I turned and faced her, raising a single eyebrow. "I mean, when I've learnt how to do this, could you teach me how to use a sword… please," she said, the please slipped on the end, as if she hadn't had to say please for a long, long time.

"Certainly, provided that my sister says that you have enough of a grasp on archery first," I answered, her guard had drink dripping out of his nose form when he had spewed it at her question, "It will be hard work and you will hate me before you have learnt, but it is worth it in the end."

"I understand," she said determinedly. Susan looked at her with pride, things were changing and even if she did not know how things were going to pan out, the young Queen was preparing for them. As best she knew how.

"So, did you hate me," Oreius teased. I smiled.

"Quite a few times before you were done with me, Edmund to but we understand why you were the way that you are," I said truthfully.

"A good solider, is a living solider," he responded, the mood suddenly serious. I looked up at him, once again cursing my fourteen year old body. There it was again, that flicker in his chocolate brown eyes. "I do not know what would have happen if you had done," he breathed, "Either of you."

There was a moment were we both leaned forward, but it ended abruptly, with the sound of Edmund's cursing. We made our way into the study, and saw a dead body on the floor and more importantly, blood on the rug.

"Susan is going to kill you," I said dryly, but Edmund was sponging blood off his notes.

"Anthony, could you get rid of that please and get Callie to come up here with some lemon and cold water," Edmund said.

"You do realise that the Queen is here?" Oreius asked him. He nodded.

"So did this you gentleman," Anthony said, coming back up the stairs with a garbage bag, "That was why he was here, he was taken care of before I entered the room." The last sentence was laced with respect; before he left he gave us an approving look. Lucy had these peoples loyalty, and when she does accomplish that it is to the death. That loyalty was slowly moving to extend to us and not in the way of; it would keep Lucy happy if they are still breathing. We were earning it.

"Made a bit of a mess their sir?" Callie joked as she began to clean up. Edmund was starting to recopy his notes didn't answer.

"You know, I do recall you saying that you would kill anyone who dare touches your notes, but this Edmund is ridiculous," I said, full of mirth. Callie laughed and I found myself grateful for her presence in the house. Our new employees were one of a kind and in England this would be considered cold-blooded murder, or in this era anyway.

"Well this was important, and what would Lucy say if we allowed somebody to wander around and attempt murder on our guest," he responded. Everyone shivered at the idea of Lucy's reaction, she was sweet but Lucy will always live on as Narnia's Wild Queen.

"You know I never understood how nobody remembered that the Valiant and the Wild were the same person," I said carefully. Edmund agreed.

"Your doing it again," Oreius said, before Susan's voice was heard coming our way, "Talking about things in front of people that they don't understand. I'll go distract Susan."

"I apologise," I said to Callie. She just waved it away and went on cleaning the blood.

"It doesn't matter, sir," she said cheerful, "I just do my job, it's not my place to know about your conversations."

"Callie, this is your home now," Edmund said firmly, "As it is Anthony's and James now to."

"That makes you part of the family," I told her, "You should not be ignorant of what is going in this house."

"Then if I may give you some effective, if crude advice?" she asked, I nodded, "Grab life, or whatever else makes you happy, by the balls and don't let go." He smile was infectious and he eyes flittered to the direction Oreius had gone, Edmund roared with laughter.

"Is it really that obvious," I said flushing slightly red, before panicking. This was England, were such feelings we illegal.

"A girl should know how to find her own kind," she said, "If your sister were older…"

"You don't know until you try," Edmund said kindly, but she simply grinned and continued to clean. About half an hour later an extremely bloody Lucy came into the house and nearly gave Winston a coronary.

"What happened?" he demanded in a panic, while Edmund simply beckoned her over to check for injuries.

"There was a fight and I won," she said with a grim smile, "I just want a shower and some sleep." She knew better than to move though, not until her injuries had been see to.

"She's eleven," Queen Elizabeth said faintly, "What… How…"

"Do you even really want to know, she wouldn't have hurt anyone innocent," Susan said, trust us. Sunlight streamed through the windows and they both gasped. I didn't understand why.

"Sometime, being around you all… I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore," Winston said tiredly.

"It is better like that," Lucy said decidedly, "People that know for certain tend to end up like Hitler." They both stood in the doorway, so tired and confused, there tongues tied in as many knots as their thoughts.

"Trust us," I said sincerely, there was a moment of total tension before they both sat down.

"Alright." They agreed, and Lucy, Lucy smiled the brightest smile that I'd seen on her face in all the time we'd been in England.

"Anthony, could you be a dear and go and get James and Callie," she said, "I do believe that it is time to tell you all a story."

* * *

**Unrestrained gasp of excitement, is she going to tell them about Narnia, shall she lie? You must be bouncing up and down in you seats in excitement. Are you? Are you? Are you? Review me and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here you go, the explanation of Narnia. Hope it works out. Bold is the story being told.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

There was anticipating silence as everybody took their seats, Aslan slipping inside with Oreius unnoticed. I took a deep breath and started my story.

"**A long time ago, long enough to be an old man childhood, two children embarked on a great adventure," **I started.

"You are going that far back?" Peter asked quietly.

"Such things are better told from the beginning Peter, and as this is such an occasion I suggest we let her get on with it," Susan said "As it is quiet a long tale."

"**These children were stuck in London for the summer and had become quiet good friends, even if they had quarrelled to begin with," **I continued, **"There names were Diggory and Polly. They had planned to explore an empty house next to Diggory's house, as they lived next door, but when they climbed through they wound up in Diggory's Uncle Andrew's room."**

"How exactly is this relevant?" Winston asked, "This isn't about you, I fail to see the connection."

**"Uncle Andrew was a magician, he had made magic rings and was looking for someone to test them on, a green one and a yellow one. He tricked Polly into taking one and Diggory went after her. They appeared in a place that they named they would between the worlds, with pools of water, hundred. Each pool was a different world."**

"Each pool was a whole other world," Callie breathed, "That sounds like so much fun."

"You really believe this, don't you?" Aslan chuckled.

"They haven't really gotten to the point, but if they say that it is true then I'll believe them," she responded. I gave her a heart-warming smile. "They have no reason to lie, so go on tell us some more."

"**They decided to mark the pool to there own work and go explore another one. That is how they had come to find the most abhorred city of Charn, were everything had fallen into ruin. When they had come to the centre of the ruined city they found a long line of Kings and Queens. The Queen at the end was the most beautiful and fierce looking woman that the children had ever seen," **I paused her and glanced at Edmund, to make sure he was all right.

"Go on," he mouthed. I breathed again, and allowed myself to tell the story onwards.

**"There was a bell, next to her throne and the little boy Diggory, despite Polly's protest, rang it. It awaked the fierce looking woman, who proclaimed herself Jadis, Queen of Charn. She wasn't a nice woman and tricked herself back into London, causing mischief and mayhem. The two children plotted to get her back into Narnia, using the magic rings but they got it wrong."**

"How did they manage that?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

**"Both children managed to get her into the wood between the worlds again, but they had taken the cabbie, his horse and carriage that Jadis had been using that night. Seeing as it was the place that sapped her strength they were able to get her back into what they thought was the right portal, no problem. Unfortunately it was the wrong one."**

"Where did they go then?" Anthony asked, sitting in front of the fire relaxed.

**"Into a new world, a dark plane of nothingness that hadn't been created yet. The first thing they saw was the great Lion, Aslan, Son of the Emperor Over The Sea. He sung the new world into creation, and a piece of lamppost that Jadis had been wielding grew into a real gas lamppost in what would become known as the Lantern Waste."**

"A lion sung a whole world into creation?" Winston asked dubiously, "I'll give you points for originality, that is for sure." He tried to bluster his way through as if he didn't believe me, but you could see in his eyes that he did. I glanced at Aslan, his eyes danced with unspoken mirth.

**"Two of every animal was called to the great lion and blessed with the ability to speak and became the lands first talking animals. Jadis fled, when faced with the great Lion. The two children were asked to journey to a garden in this new land and take a magic apple to plant as a tree of protection. The London cabbies horse became the first talking, flying horse and bore the children to their destination."**

"The evil Queen was a witch, wasn't she?" James asked, "To used to being in power she was going to try to conquer this new land."

"**Yes," **I said sadly, **"They flew through great peril and found there way to the apple where the Witch Queen had tried to trick them into just leaving. Diggory's mother was very sick and was almost certainly going to die. He still took the apple back to the Lion, who planted the tree to keep out the witch. The children were sent home with an apple, but the honest and good cabbie was crowned King Frank and his wife Queen Helen the first King and Queen of Narnia." **

I told them about everything that happened after that, the lives of every King and Queen that was of Narnia, how they lived and how they died. Great adventures and worst decisions, how Narnia thrived and how it eventually fell to the White Witch. There was shock on everyone's face because I should not of known that, not with every detail of certainty that I did.

"How?" Aslan asked, but I just shook my head to say I'll tell you later.

"I don't understand what this had to do with you?" Elizabeth said, her eyes wide with wonder.

**"Because the children came home, Diggory fed the apple to his mother and she got better. They apple core was planted in the garden and grew into an almost magical tree. It's apples the best you've ever tasted and branches that swayed in a non-existent wind. Years later it blew down and was made into a wardrobe and when the blitz came to London four children came to stay in the country house with Professor Diggory Ketterly they decided to play hide and seek. The youngest hid in the wardrobe and found a whole different wood in the back of it, finding herself into Narnia."**

"It was you. You came into Narnia through the back of the wardrobe," Anthony said, he looked so hopeful that when I nodded his smile was genuine. I told them about the way the White Witch had taken over, and the prophecy. When I had finished the details of the battle of Beruna, Winston snapped.

"I want what your telling us to be real, it explains so much but it can't be," he said exasperatedly. I looked to Aslan and he turned into a Lion.

"Oh, can it not?" he chuckled. There was no fear, my tale had done that much and when the he came and sat next me and I curled into him nobody minded. I inhaled deeply, letting the smell of his fur calm me; I burned for my true age. I wanted to be with him again.

**"We were crowned Kings and Queens, High King Peter the Magnificent was given the clear Northern Sky, High Queen Susan the Gentle the Radiant Southern Sun, King Edmund the Just Western Wood and Queen Lucy the Valiant the Glittering Eastern Sea."**

"If I had known you better then Dear One as I do now I would have crowned you Narnia's Wild Queen," he informed me. The air clamoured with laugher and questions.

"Lucy will you tell us what happened that day?" Peter asked, "It was the day Narnia's Wild Queen was born, of course."

"Peter, for eighteen years you have been asking the same question and I haven't answered that question," I answered, "And I never will, because you really do not with to know."

"Tell us what you can?" Callie asked.

**"A year after the beginning of our rein, a great evil visited, the power behind the White Witch. It killed and made an army out of the dead, there are only three people who lived to tell of it after seeing its face. Merlin, General Oreius and I, it died, but it never stayed like that. Over the years, Merlin and I found it time and time again."**

"Merlin as in, Merlin and King Arthur of Camelot?" James asked amazed. I nodded.

"He was Lucy's magical best friend," Susan said, "We had hoped that they would marry, but Arthur and Merlin became lovers.

That led to a hearty debate about homosexuality and in the end we won that one. We convinced them that there was nothing to be ashamed of, or wrong with it. We continued to talk, about the Tashbaan city, wars, campaigns, and love story's, everything that happened. We glossed over what had happened to us after we left.

I took over then, telling them everything that had happened in Narnia since, how the people of Telmar had taken over and why they had.

"**The first Caspian had wanted to marry me and I couldn't do it. There is only one person that could convince me to take a lover not of the female sex and he was not it," **I said, dodging questions about exactly who was. **He took over Narnia, because if I were still around, I would not have stood for it, and he would have died."**

I talked about how it evolved from that and about how we were called back to Narnia to help King Caspian the Tenth, how we left and how we Peter and Susan could never return. I talked so much that it had became dark and my throat ached.

"I wish I could have seen you as you were," Winston said. I looked at Aslan and pouted.

"_Please,_" I begged shamelessly in Narnian, his pupils dilated and hand rubbed stealthily up his back leg. He held out less than thirty seconds before compiling. Five minutes later we broke off into separate parties. We left first, pausing at the door to hear what they said.

"Aslan, Lucy hasn't taken a male lover because she's in love with Aslan," Susan said, "And he loves her to. The sooner that they both figure that out the happier I'll be." We repressed giggles and made our way upstairs to my room.

Along the way he turned into a human and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I gasped in between kisses. The door wad pressed against my back again. I had no idea how long we were there, before there was a sound of a stumble and our heads lifted up… and saw Peter and Oreius intertwined, romantically.

"Um… this isn't what it looks like?" Oreius offered weakly. We all laughed.

"We wont tell on you if you wont tell on us," Aslan said.

"Deal," they said, before hurrying into Peter's room.

"Oh and wait ago boys, it is about time," I said, "I don't know how many lust filled glances I could take." They blushed and disappeared, "I want details, tomorrow,"

"Minx," Aslan growled. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we toppled into my room, the door shutting behind them. He raised his eyebrow.

"I had to give them something to see, they were spying so well," I responded before drawing him into another heat filled kiss.

* * *

**Done, did I do the Narnian story justice; also, should I do somebody else's P.O.V for the next chapter? Review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the half-assed excuses about why it took so long for me to write this chapter. Enjoy, also what story should I finish after this one?**

* * *

Edmund's P.O.V

We had split into groups, Peter and Oreius, Susan and Elizabeth and Lucy and Aslan. Winston and I were left sitting in the drawing room as the servants went about their duties. Winston looked like we had picked up a club and brained him over the head.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally. I looked up, trying to figure out what in the lion's mane he meant. "In England, the manor, becoming who you are now… I don't understand."

"I would worry if you did, seeing as half the time I do not understand either," I said truthfully, "I think my sisters mean to take over the world, or reshape it in the very least."

"Please tell me you are joking," he sighed, I shook my head. "Could you at least tell me what it is you want to accomplish here?"

"We want to make England like Narnia," I answered, because when it came down to it that was what we truly wanted. "Susan and Peter can never return home, a time will come when Lucy and I cannot either. We just wanted to make it better."

"You can never go home?" he asked, "Why would he do that?" How do I explain this one?

"To the Narnian's Aslan is like Jesus, he is our deity that we pray to, the High King of all Kings," I answered, "To everybody but Lucy, he is the person that we trust and follow without question."

"I can't see Lucy following anybody's decree's," he responded, "She's…"

"Her own master and quiet a stubborn one at that," I answered, "She protects what she sees as hers fiercely, and if you allow us to make England into something that we are proud to protect, then she will protected it like Narnia."

"I wont pretend to understand," he said, after processing the new information, "But unless my Queen dictates so, then I wont stop you. In fact… I hope you succeed, our world allowed the atrocities like racism, to nearly overthrow the world. Maybe your way could make it better."

"Well I think that clears that up," Susan said, standing in the door way with Queen Elizabeth. She nodded in response.

"Yes it does," she replied, "Don't worry Winston, I share your sentiments on this matter."

"Now, I think we should go and have dinner," I said standing up.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Winston asked. Susan and I glanced at each other amusedly.

"No," I answered, "Lucy and Aslan will end up talking for hours before they even think about food and Peter and Oreius are… _busy_."

"Wait, so there?" Elizabeth gasped, before she was rendered into shocked silence.

"By the Lion, I hope so," Susan said vehemently, "Because if they keep tip towing around each other I do declare that I shall lock them in the closet until they stop being so stupid."

With that comment we made our way downstairs to eat. Dinner was something strange, the Narnian revolution… they both wanted them to be a part of it. So we talked about what we wanted to accomplish. Something that was much easier with Susan, who I fear had been planning an entire overhaul of modern society, helped explain.

"You can't get rid of guns," Winston argued, "If Britain isn't suitably defended then were going to be an easy target."

"He is right," I pointed out, "For it to work, to spread it to other countries we would have to prove that it would work in this one, leaving it venerable. Perhaps we could adapt?"

"That is fair counsel, it leaves us with working around the problem and becoming familiar with them," she sighed, "They make murder to easy and uncontrollable."

"So maybe we leave this one to Lucy," I suggested.

"I know that she is twenty-eight, I have just seen it for myself," Elizabeth said, "But I despair at the thought of an child being in the London Underworld."

"Lucy has been the undisputed Queen of the darker side of Narnia since she was ten years old. She knows exactly how to handle herself in these situations," Susan said quietly.

"I still worry," came the demure reply, I chuckled.

"You have heard of her already," I said, "She is named by the London Underworld already." I saw the exact second when it clicked.

"She is Lady Red," Winston said, "The Underworlds child… but how did she gain respect so fast?"

"That is the way that she is, fear and profit are traditionally the ties that bind there," Susan said, "Not so with here, she is nothing more than she could ever be." If you could understand Susan's words than perhaps you could see the wisdom behind them. I do not think that neither Winston nor Elizabeth did though.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, "Lucy will do, as always, as she wishes. We could not stop her if we tried, even Aslan could only slow her down. So I believe that our best course of action is to leave her to do what she does best."

"That is so, but what is there that we could assist with?" Winston asked. I adopted a docile smile that had Susan shivering in horror.

"Politics," I said softly, "The law against homosexuality for one. You could also offer a review of all current laws, pertaining to the running of this country. If you use the pretext of a review there will probably more over turned or changed laws that people will be mote concerned about."

"But what would be the reasoning behind this review?" Elizabeth asked cautiously, "If there is no reason then we will get a lot negative press and the aristocracy is sure to bulk at the idea. To many of the laws favour them."

"Use the war," Susan suggested, "It is a sound reasoning behind it, if the country hopes to move forward. As for the aristocracy, leave them to me."

There were many more plans made that night, things that would affect our futures had been decided over a casual dinner but soon it came time to retire. Winston and Elizabeth went to there guestrooms and Susan went to talk to Callie. I wonder if our dryadish housekeeper will get up the courage to kiss her?

Who knows?

* * *

**I know, the author that's who. Should she, or should Susan honour her straight tendencies? Clincher time, if she's straight then Edmunds gay and vice versa. Let me know what you think should happen. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop this was written on and my brand new washing machine. (No more flooding the laundry, yay.) Whoops, bit off topic, on to the story.**

* * *

Susan's P.O.V

Sometime I think the hardest thing about changing something is when it's easy. We were talking and planning to change the world, well England first, but still the world eventually and everything was just… all lined up ready to fall.

"Miss Susan," Callie said shaking me out of my reverie.

"How many times have I told you to call me Susan?" I asked the pretty housemaid. She blushed and nodded her head in acknowledgement, I had asked her many times.

"Susan… I, well I just wanted to…" she stuttered before leaning forward and placing her lips gently on mine. It was chaste enough to be the sort of kiss you give your sister, if it wasn't for the fact that it lingered for far longer than appropriate for that kind of kiss. Something sparked.

"I…" she started after she finally withdrew. I pulled her into a hug. It was nice, I found. Unlike all the boys that have tried to be in this position with me, she didn't try for more. She was almost content with that one kiss.

"It is fine," I told her, "I am not sure about these things, but for now… it is all fine."

"It's not because your beautiful," she blurted out, "Or because you're older now… I wanted to before, just because your you." Her voice was soft, and her face pressed into my neck.

"I don't think that I have ever met anyone like you," I said gently and it was true. I had always liked men; they were what I found attractive. Until now, I never looked at my younger sibling homosexual tendencies in Narnia as a blessing, but I knew that I would be freaking out right now if they weren't.

All because this petite, Narnian looking girl was doing something that almost nobody, I could count them on one hand, had ever done. She looked past my beauty and saw me, as if it wasn't enough… she liked what she saw.

"So what happens now?" she asked me. I took a deep breath and held her closer as I thought about it.

"We go slow, let what happens, happen as it may," I decided, she nodded and reluctantly slid out of my embrace.

"I am going to retire, could you bring me some tea?" I asked. She nodded and I made my way up to my room. After leaning on the back of my door for a few moments to regain my composure, I decided to act the same as I always did.

My crown, bow and arrow were place reverently on the dresser and my hair was uncoiled. Sighing at the long tangle of curls, reaching past my waist I wished I could keep it. my shoes, stockings and the many layers of dress was draped over a chair and I took a deep breath relishing in being absolutely stark naked and my proper size. I, like Lucy despised wearing clothing to bed, even in winter.

"Susan," Callie called, "I'm coming in." I picked up my white silk robe and drew it around myself as she entered, pretending that I didn't here the sharp intake of breath. The Narnia style tea was place on the dresser as I sat in front of it. Two cups as usual, one for me one for her.

"Thank you Callie," I said sitting down in front of the vanity/dresser. She combed out my hair; we talked and drank our tea. It was the nightly ritual that we shared. Somewhere in amongst all of this I changed back into a thirteen year old. Bitter tears coursed down my cheeks as my body shrank, forcing everything inwards. My skin tightened and it _hurt._

"Shh, it's okay," Callie crooned softly, pulling me into a hug. "Everything will be better in the morning. You'll see, don't you have a whole world to take over," asked teasingly, "And a party to play, show England some Narnia hospitality?"

"Yes," I said, my robe floating over the end of my bed as I slid in between my soft covers. "Goodnight," I told her as she made her way out the door. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Till I blew her a kiss, but that was okay wasn't it? Baby steps.

The next morning I woke at sunrise, kicking off my blankets I padded over to my closet to choose something to wear. Something pretty but moveable, today was the day we started to plan next week's party. Everything had to be perfect.

"You and Lucy?" I asked, seeing Aslan sneak out of her room. Purple and red marks bruised on his neck, shoes in hand, shirt unchecked, unbuttoned and mussed hair.

"Yes," he answered, with a smile on his face. I returned it and he looked surprised.

"Did you think that I would lecture you about sex before marriage?" I asked disbelieving. His head rose up in proud defiance.

"I'm going to marry her when she grows up," he said, voice full of challenge.

"Obviously my King," I said sweeping into a curtsy reminding him that he didn't have to be so hostile… not to me. He was my King and I would heed his judgement. "It has been a long time coming," I chuckled, "There were bets on when the two of you would wise up to your love for each other. Now if I may be excused, I have a busy day today."

"Of course, Queen Susan," he said joyfully, "I wish you luck, I feel you are going to need it." With that he made his way downstairs and to where ever it is he goes when he isn't here. I snuck in and jumped on Lucy, diving her half-dressed self back onto the bed.

"Spill," I demanded. Her eleven-year-old self still possessed the ability to flip me off her. My embarrassment over this fact however was short-lived as she began to spill all the nitty-gritty details. Wow, yes that was pretty much all my brain could come up with after that.

"I am so happy for you," I told her before going down to breakfast. The most honest breakfast we'd had in a while, simply because we could speak plainly. Well... almost.

"You do realise that we all know that we can see you holding hands under the table, right?" I asked Peter and Oreius. They both blushed, but to there credit only moved there hands to above the table.

"So were together now," Peter said, causing us all to laugh. Life was good.

"Watch my brother, he is quiet stubborn when he wants something," I said, causing them both to blush and Peter looked at him as if to say, _told you I shall win _while the rest of us cracked up.

Oh yes, life was very, very good indeed and if things went well, it was about to get even better.

* * *

**Done, two to one on the **_**'Queen Susan: Straight or Lesbian' **_**but out of respect for her straight tendencies, she wont magically turn into a lesbian. Next up, Peter's new relationship. Review me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hello again, I'm back. I finally got around to writing the next chapter, yay for me. Head's up, implied sex and underage boy kissing. Tell me what you think**.

* * *

Peter's P.O.V

I woke the next morning tangled up in my sheets and the warm body next to me…. Did we really, which was when it all came rushing back. I had sex… with a male… centaur… that I am in love with. Happiness burned through my now too small body.

"Peter," Oreius groaned, "Go back to sleep." I allowed him to navigate my body closer to his until we were curled together. We stayed like that for a time longer than usual. Sunrise was an hour ago, we were going to be late for breakfast. I pressed a kiss gently to his lips and he sleepily responded.

"Wait," he said a few minutes later, "Wait, stop we cannot, you're to young."

"I am thirty-one Oreius, I believe I am old enough," I responded irritated, it was like last night didn't mean anything to him at all.

"Not physically, not anymore," he replied, "You are physically a foal, not yet old enough to be a part of these acts."

"Well traditionally one does not place a fourteen year old on the field of battle but I was a year younger when that happened," I retorted, "As such I am the exception."

"Not in this," he fought back. It stung… that he didn't want me anymore but I refused to allow him to see me cry over him. Even so, tears sprung in my eyes. I rose and faced away from him.

"Fine then, just pretend that it never happened," I said tonelessly.

"Why?" he demanded. I repressed a scoff, as if it were not obvious.

"Because you do not want me anymore," I said my voice slightly rose in anger. Within seconds my back hit the bed and his mouth ravished my own desperately. Only when all the fight had left me and I could only whimper in compliance did he release my mouth.

"_Never, ever think that I do not want you King Peter," _he panted harshly in Narnia, "_But I cannot have you, cannot touch you the way I want to. Not until you're sixteen, at least."_

"_You do not really think that I will let you," _I groan out, biting along his neck, "_Not after having you already." _

"No," he said eyes dilated and aroused something that was easy to see when he was naked, my mouth watered, "Not happening."

"_But what if I ache for you," _I murmured. He pulled me into another heated kiss before darting into the bathroom. Success I thought, sometimes it pays to have Lucy as a sister. The rest of the day passed in relative calm.

Actually Susan was on rampage and had enlisted us into dropping training to carry things. Susan had us go shopping and cleaning. She spent the day signing invitations and choosing decorations, food, drinks and musicians. She even bought a piano and renovated part of the house for the party.

The ball was to be a costume affair; Susan worked around the clock to have outfits procured for every guest. All of the Narnian style, it would be just a ball at home. Lucy had even consented to sing.

Edmund I think was the only person other than Winston to be spared in dealing with the party. As he and Edmund were working on the review of all common laws. The day of the party homosexual laws had been official revoked. This was something that we would support to the fullest at the ball, of course.

Oreius was either about to crack or officially go insane. I teased him so badly that he would either find himself pressing me against a wall trying with all him might not to touch me further or in another room entirely. I had even adopted Lucy and Susan's habit of sleeping nude.

"You will be the death of me," Oreius growled as I casually stripped and changed into my costume. Originally Edmund and I were going to be Kings, as we were, my sword, shield and crown had yet to disappear from our spell as our elder selves. Except Susan requested that Edmund and I put on a show.

"I hope not to be your death dearest, merely your undoing," I said cheekily, watching his face scrunch up. As if he could not decide whether he hated the pet name of loved it.

"Of course love," he replied. I on the other hand bore no such confusion; I love it when he used endearments. It reminded me that while he still refused to touch me, he was mine.

The party itself… was befitting for the halls of Cair Paravel and I saw that this is what Susan helped to achieve as the four of us, I escorting Susan and Edmund Lucy, arrived into the ballroom. They had decided to come dressed in a replication of their favourite o

"Hello, honoured guests," I said loudly, "If we might have your attention for a few moments, before the fun really starts."

"Thank you," Susan said gently, "It is an honour to invite you all to the first party we have had the pleasure of hosting. I am Susan Pevensie and it is with the fondest regards that I greet you all here; tonight we hope to bring together the oldest of traditions and the newest of changes. As such I welcome you all to Narnian House and request that you enjoy yourselves."

"There is plenty of food and drink to go around," Edmund continued, "Our little sister Lucy has gladly consented to sing for us, to get the ball rolling, so to speak and if were lucky she may consent to again later on in the night." There was polite clapping and a gasp of shock as Lucy swung herself up onto the piano.

Beautiful, haunting music filled the air and Susan and I made our way to the middle of the floor and began waltzing, others following suit. The assembly became shocked beyond belief when Elizabeth began to dance with Edmund. Then Lucy started to sing and they danced hypnotised.

_**The full moon slightly chipped **__  
__**That's so me **__  
__**So please **__  
__**Save me and hold me tight **__  
__**Just make me all right **__  
__**Under the dark clouds **__  
__**Wingless swans in my soul **__  
__**From the fortress, a pessimist **__  
_

I remembered when Lucy had written this. Werewolves were part of the fell beasts that were on the witch's side. When she died Lucy had their loyalty, I do not know how she did it. There was one particular werewolf that Lucy was particularly fond of. She lost her mate and pinned away.

_**My howl in the night, **__  
__**To the isolated star **__  
__**Don't drive me crazy **__  
__**Everything seems too far **__  
__**The sky so deep **__  
__**Spread endlessly **__  
_

There was grace, in the other dancers I decided. It was as if a piece of Narnia had been evoked by the music. We swirled gracefully around the room effortlessly and it was wonderful, it made me ache for the endless dancing the clear spring night would bring, but that would be later, closer to the dawn.

_**How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?**_

Susan joined the chorus, the voices matched perfectly. I wondered where we would be if we hadn't stopped pretending. Would it just have been us, Edmund and I sneaking into an abandoned music room in the girl's school. Dreaming of home.

_**The full moon slightly chipped **__  
__**Uncertain **__  
__**Oh please **__  
__**Save me and let me smile **__  
__**Just make me all right **__  
__**Over the bed of trees **__  
__**My heart spins around **__  
_

I picked out the aristocracy most of them were; a few were Lucy's invites. The criminals in pretty clothes showing them the high level of Lucy's standards as she hoped to make them. Politicians of Edmunds chosen arena, showing them the undeniable, yet elusiveness of the power he controlled had attended to.

_**My howl in the dawn **__  
__**To the isolated star **__  
__**I dare to forgive you **__  
__**Everything seems too far **__  
__**But care for me tenderly **__  
_

I suppose that it was not a shock, to have Aslan play for her… even with him here, squashed and confined into human form, sharing our pain, I still missed home.

_**How on earth can I get to the strawberry **__**field?**_

The crowed stopped dancing and let out thunderous applause for her talent. Sometimes I wonder if she could control the world with her voice alone. She stood, from her place atop the piano and gave a gracious curtsy.

"Thank you, thank you," she said cheerily, "I hope you enjoyed my singing, as I will be performing again later on this evening, but in about half an hour I believe that my brothers have been cajoled by our dear sister into performing there fencing skills. So for know if our fine musicians would commence."

Light airy music filled the room and Lucy jumped, in what must have looked daringly, squarely into Aslan's arms. The crowd let out another round of applause as he swung her around and dropped her to her feet.

* * *

**So, it got a bit reflective there, any thoughts on that? The song is called '_The slightly chipped full moon' _I'm not sure who sings it; it's in an anime. Just type in that and Black Butler II on Youtube. Listen to it, it's really fitting I think.**

**Review me! (_No, bad muse, stop being so demanding. _But we want reviews. _Slap. _Ouch, okay, you don't have to but it would be nice if you review. _Glare. _Please. _That's better._)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that the plot. Sorry this took so long, I did it once then lost it because my computer acted up. I think this version is better anyway.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I enjoyed singing. Even if I had made it so Susan had to beg, plead and cajole it was something that I loved to do. So singing at the ball was no trouble. No, the trouble was coming from some of my guests. Not to sound callous, but I knew one of them would not be leaving alive.

I made my way through the parade of dancers, well-wishers and congratulators and found my way out to the balcony. I stood upon the railing and waited, they will have followed me soon enough. I was right.

"So the Red Lady has the Queen in," one of them, Rachel exclaim, "My, my ain't we precious." Rachel had lived as part of a street gang her entire life. She did not fit in with regular society so she fought her own way to survive and became head of her gang. She started taking people of the streets, kids really and taking care of them.

If she were to be a Narnian creature she would be a werewolf, I feel. Her gang as her pack, I invited here to make a statement. To show in good faith that things could change. The kids she pulls of the streets, the straight ones get cleaned up and sent back into regular society. The ones that favour their own gender, she takes care of, male of female.

"Nothing to say peaches," a man simply known as Max said, "Ere with us ain't no safe place for you to be, wouldn't want nothing _unpleasant_ ta happen to ya." He looked up and down my body with interest and I repressed a shiver of disgust. He was a man with a big mouth and a bigger gun and because he was good at what he did, he did as he pleased. Jail was to good for this filth.

"You filthy bastard," the remaining man, Claude said, "Looking at a child like that." the man may have had his hands in drugs, but it was good to know he had a sense of honour about things concerning children.

"Don't cha worry, I'll letcha have a go," Max said, "Reckon she'd take it like a good little whore." I took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Do you know what I think?" I asked pleasantly, "I think that I am bored with your vile talk, and that you should take it like a man." I whirled around in a swirl of red hair and fine fabrics and slashed my knife deep into his throat, yet still avoiding the major artery. I faced outwards again He whimpered on the floor, barely alive. "Yet somehow I doubt it, Andrew."

"Yes Miss," Andrew said appearing silently, even though I had not raised my voice.

"If you could dispose of that and have the blood stains cleared away, that would be wonderful," I said lightly.

"I think It's still alive," his said with distain, "Would you like me to take care of that." I turned and nodded.

"Is this what you brought us here for, to kill us," Rachel spat. I stepped down from the balcony with my hand outstretched.

"No," I said softly, "No I did not, I brought you here to show you that things are changing and that this is something that you want to be apart of." She looked at me wearily.

"I would've kill him before if I coulda," Claude admitted, "I still don't know why you want me here."

"You have work amenably with us and cooperated toward common goals," I said choosing my words very carefully, "It's because of this that we asked you to come."

"You haven't told me why I'm here yet," Rachel said with false bravado. I chuckled.

"There will be an announcement later this evening, call it a gift," I said, "Even though it would be happening regardless." With that I made my way inside. Dinner was starting.

The Narnian meals were a delight and much to my surprise, everybody loved them. The thing about England is it is so resistant to change. Then again, Susan is very good at what she does. There was much talking and mingling done before the boys put on their show.

The air rang with the clear sharp sound of metal clashing together. It resonated deeply in my soul as they danced together; there was an exquisite beauty to be found there. The match ended in a tie, as planned and the assembly let out roars of approval and laughter.

"It is time, for an announcement to be made by to of our esteemed guests, her royal majesty, Queen Elizabeth and Prime Minister Winston Churchill," Susan said. I held my breath; later on I would not be able to recall the exact wording of that particular speech. Nor the slightly mistrustful reaction, I would only remember it as the beginning of something new.

People partnered up, men together and women together. I made my way over to the musicians and requested that they started playing the numerous songs they had that I could sing to.

They music started sedately, moving into something more. The longer I sang the more they changed. Wine flowed and dancing became fast paced, wild and free. We moved outside under the stars.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Because I know that you feel me some how,_

_You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been,_

_And I don't wanna go home right now,_

Bodies move closer and closer. Laughter shared and lost into the night, Aslan stood on the back patio and stared over us all. There was a glass of wine resting in his hand as he looked over us all. No I thought to myself, that wont do at all.

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breath is your life,_

_But sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight,_

I was dragging him into the centre of it all with me, and he let out a throaty laugh. I sung and we spun, together darting in and out of the other people. The sky reached the darkest point in the night.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

I finished the last song of the night and it seemed as if all the energy was just sucked out of everyone. We all collapsed on the floor. Chests heaving and heavy panting the only sounds heard as we lay in absolute darkness for a single moment. Fear slowly started to tinge the atmosphere.

Then the sun slowly rose into the sky, light sparkling off of glass, metals and jewels. Somebody let out a shaky laugh and it caught, spreading around the group as people sat up and brushed off their clothes. They talked in hushed, awed voices and made there way inside where breakfast was waiting for us.

I let out a loud cheerful laugh and made for the food, dragging Aslan along behind me.

* * *

**There, now I need an opinion. What in the world, and I do mean the literal (In my fanfiction) world should be kept and what need to go? Like cars and things.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Narnian, or the Marvel that snuck in there towards the end. Stupid Avengers movie… and Thor… and Captain America… and Iron Man. Yeah, prepare for slight crossover-ness.**

* * *

Edmund's P.O.V

That was our first party; it was not our last either. In the coming months there were many. A lot of things had changed, unless it was a romantic relationship that was put on hold. Well my sibling's romantic relationships, I did not have one. Nor did I have the time to have one.

"Edmund," Peter whined, "Come and spar with me, there are girls out there and they keep trying to ask me out." I let out a hearty laugh and put down the French-English treaty that I had been poring over.

"No," I said amused, "But I will come down and help you fend off the scary, dreaded monsters known as the female race."

"Oi," Callie said holding a butter knife threateningly, I heard that. I let out another laugh and joined my brother downstairs. The lady's that had been visiting Susan, daughters of nobles and other families of import (My sister is nothing if not a snob) had left.

"Lucky brother," I said taking a seat and helping myself to the iced tea.

"Very," he agreed seriously, "What ever were you doing up there?"

"Reading over the French-English treaty, it's been considered invalid and there shall be another one written soon," I explained, "I was looking over the old one to see if there were any key points for us to think of."

"Everything is going well and yet you are still hard at work. England has already altered, in such a short time too," Peter commented, "And yet you want more?"

"More like the girls are set on world peace," I responded, pausing over the last word. World domination is more like it. In a less of an evil overlords more gentle and Wild Queens way of doing things.

Things in England had changed, kicking and screaming we had dragged in Narnian honour. Everything had a sense of elegance now; completely Susan's doing of course. She had also gotten to her ideal Narnian fashions. We had adapted to our surroundings as well. Cars and other machinery fascinated Peter, now that he did not have a kingdom to rule he studied these area's thoroughly and became something of a genius with them.

"You however, I believe would be content to tinker in your lab all day," I continued, "How is your progress coming along?" He gave me a cheeky grin and grabbed me by the hand to his lab.

I must admit the care he was working on was going to be a real work of art when it was finished. Unfortunately most modern tools frustrated my brother to no end; as such he… appropriated them for further use. Even going so far as to invent his own.

"Look at this," he said; diving into some such technological babble that I did not understand. Something caught my eye however.

"Still mucking about with that?" I asked pointing to the monitor.

"Yes," Peter said stubbornly, "Imagine a device that could connect the entire world, something that could share information and provide worldwide communication. I think that this could be the beginning of something huge."

"Yes, yes," I agreed having heard the speech all before, "A computer, I know."

"Good," he replied, "Now shoo, back to your boring legalise, I can finally start working again." I sighed and left him to it, knowing that there was only one workaholic worse than Peter, me.

"Is he at it again?" my dearest little sister Lucy said making her way upstairs her dress splattered suspiciously with some bloodlike substance.

"What have you been doing?" I asked distrustfully.

"I may," she said biting her lip, "May have beheaded a child murderer. Do not tell Susan." She shot her puppy dog eyes at me and scrambled upstairs.

"Lucy," I groaned. Only she would get away with something like that, then again the sheer amount of money she brought into the household… she could buy her way out of anything. Provided any official could see past that pretty face of hers.

"Ah, Edmund," Winston said, making his way inside holding a file, "Is your brother around?" There was an explosion under our feet. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked as I fetched the man a drink. He passed me the file.

"America has heard about the changes in the mother country and is sending someone to find out the alterations first hand," he explained.

"Government official?" I asked opening the file.

"Civilian. A man by the name of Howard Stark, he was involved with the creation of Captain America," Winston said.

"Captain America… you mean Steve Rodgers," I repeated racking my brains, "He is the one that took out that ship load of bombs and crashed into the artic. We owe him a lot, what's the angle on Mr Stark."

"They were friends, I think the American government is using this as an excuse to get him to stop looking for him," he said quietly, "But the man will probably get along with your brother. As they are both interested in the same field."

"You want the man to stay here," I said reading behind the lines. Thinking about this from a professional standpoint I had to conclude that this was the best place to have him stay. "Very well," I agreed, "I shall talk to my siblings about it."

"About that, he arrives today, should be here before nightfall," he said sheepishly, "I already gave him the address."

Winston left an hour later, after we had caught up. I went to look for my other siblings, Peter was still down in his lab and Susan was out. Lucy was pouring over a building plan, I read over her shoulder.

"Is that a brothel?" I asked with a sick sense of amusement. She let out a perverted laugh that somebody that looked as young as her should not have been able to make.

"No, no," she denied, "It isn't a brothel, yet. I bought it, after I redecorate it, stock it with alcohol and beautiful whores it's going to be my club house."

"Welcome to Neverland," I heard a voice chuckle in the doorway, "I thought that little girls are supposed to want doll houses."

"Well, in this case," Lucy responded, "My doll house is better than yours. Brother, I was unaware that we were to be having a guest."

"As of an hour ago, so was I. Winston forgot to ask again," I responded, "Lucy this is Mr Howard Stark, Mr Stark this is my sister Lucy, and I am Edmund. Welcome to Narnian House." Lucy curtsied and I shook his hand.

"Is it always like this," he asked with a look of wonder on his face. Lucy and I meet each other's eyes.

"Worse," we chorus. We showed him around and watched the look of confused wonder on his face. He looked as if he had stepped through the looking glass. We were standing outside when we paused.

"So you kids just live here with no parents?" he asked, "And your little sister buys brothels?"

"She's not buying a brothel, she bought a hotel and then she is going to employ her friends," I responded.

"What kind of little girl befriends whores?" Howard (Because that is what he had said to call him) asked with mirth, "Will you go to visit her _'clubhouse'?"_

"The kind that will befriend anyone," I respond, "And if you wanted to get in through me, but me a drink first."

"You know kid, where I come from a comment like that is enough to get you thrown into prison or shot," Howard said. I let out a laugh.

"It used to be the same here, then we fixed it," I replied, "Oh and fair warning, do not flirt with the maid or my elder sister."

"Why?" he asked curiously. I thought about how best to phrase it.

"Because the maid is a former assassin and my sister is extremely possessive, she does not like it when other attempt to touch her stuff," I informed him.

"But what does that have to do with not flirting with them?" he wonder aloud.

"You are a genius are you not?" I asked archly, "Do the math." You could almost hear the sound of glass breaking, as he understood. I let out a loud laugh. "Come on, I'll show you Peters lab," I said physically leading him inside, "Not even an hour and we have already broken you."

* * *

**Done and yes, Lucy owning a brothel is part of the plot and not just there to screw with your brains, remember she's mentally 28. Review me and tell me what you think. **


End file.
